The Stag and his Emerald
by lil'kayla
Summary: OVER 19,000 HITS....Lily and her family are attacked one night by deatheaters leaving her parents dead, Dumbledore knows Lily is in great danger so he sends her to spend the rest of the summer at the safest place he knows besides Hogwarts...the Potters
1. The Attack

Disclaimer: I own nothin everything that you will read belongs to the brillent mind of J.K Rowling

Rated: R for later Main Pairings: L/J SB/OC RL/OC

A/N: ok everyone this is a story that just came to me and just wouldn't leave my head so i just wrote it but if anyone knows if this type of story has been writen just tell me and i will stop writing on it, i do not want to steal someone story. ok and also i will be looking for a beta reader cause as you can tell when you read this i need one so if anyone interested just review or e-mail me. so enjoy and i hope you like my story

The Attack

In the perfect little town of Surrey England you would think it was a perfestly normal place from the picture perfect houses to the perfect families that live in them.

That is unless you looked in the top floor window of the first house on Privet Drive you would find a very pretty red haired teenage girl, lying on her bed looking to be doing some summer homework.  
Perfectly normal, right? Yeah I guess it would be if you overlook her writing with a eagel quill and reading from a book about Transfiguration.

This is Lily Evens, a muggle-born witch getting ready to start her 7th and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, she is the top student of her year something she was very proud.  
She was the best at Charms but Transfiguration was always the one subject she was never good at, and right about now she was about to rip her hair out and just throw the book out her window.

"Lily, Petunia come down here and set the table please." Rose Evens yelled to her daughters.

Thank you, Lily thought putting her book,parchment, ink bottle, and quill on her desk, and running down the stairs into the kitchen where she found her father Herold sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and her mother Rose still cooking. Lily took most of her looks from her dad the red hair, green eyes, and her love for learning new things, and of course her very bad temper. From her mother, Rose, she took her soft facial features and curvy body.

"hi daddy" Lily said kissing her dad on the jaw and getting plates to set the table for diner.

"hey sweetie, ready for school to start back?" Herold asked setting the paper aside looking at lily.

Herold and Rose loved the fact that Lily was a witch, and loved hearing about the things she was taught at Hogwarts. Herold just loved hearing about turning animals into water goblets and hearing about the sport that was played on broomsticks, though Lily knew very little about the game he loved hearing about what she did know about it. Rose was just happy that Lily was so happy.

" I can't wait, i hope i get head girl" Lily said, hope and excitment shining in her emerald green eyes.

"i'm sure you will sweetie," Rose said bringing the last dish of food to the table.

"of yeah who better to be the head freak than Lily." Petunia said coming into the kitchen and sneering at Lily,  
who just rolled her eyes and sat down at the table beside her mother.

"Petunia stop saying that about your sister and get the forks, spoons, and napkins." Rose said with a firm tone the told Petunia to shut up and do as she was told or else.

They were just starting to fill there plates when the door bell rang.

" I'll get it" Rose said standing and heading for the door, and the three just went back to eating that is until they heard Rose scream.

"HEROLD"

Running Lily, Herold, and Petunia came to a stop at the front door where 4 men dressed in black cloaks and masks, all of which was pointing there wands at the each member of the Evens family.

"filthy muggles, don't see why master wants a muggle-born. They all make me sick." one of the four men said looking in the direction of Lily.

"What are you doing in my house." Herold said standing in front of his wife, hoping to somehow protect his family.

"we came for the red head but don't worry well kill you to." the one in the middle said looking at each of them, stopping when he came to Lily, who jumped in front of her father and mother just as Herold had down.

"No. don't kill them you said you wanted me well take me just don't kill my family they have nothing to do with our world." Lily said determation and bravery leaking from her so much you would never know she was scared shitless.

" oh and where would the fun in that be." the one on the right said grabing Lily around her stomach turning her so she was looking at her terrified family.

"why don't we make her watch as each and everyone of them die." the one standing next to Lily said pointing his wand at Herold.

Lily tried everyway that she knew how to get lose from the man holding her but she could do nothing but watch as the deatheater said two words and bright green light shot out of the wand hitting Herold Evens in the chest.

"DADDY" Lily yelled sobbing, while Rose and Petunia started crying as the went to Herold's limp body.

"oh that was fun, lets me do the mother now." the man furthest from Lily said walking forward, his wand pointing at Rose's sobbing form as she held her dead husband.

"NOOO, OH PLEASE NO" Lily pleaded but once again all she could do was watch as two more words were spoken and a bright green light hit Rose in the chest leaving her laying beside her husband. Lily went limp if it wasn't for the man holding her she would have fell to the ground crying her heart out at the lose of her parents.

"see Lily, wasn't that fun." the man holding her whispered in her ear holding her head so she couldn't look at anything else but her dead parents and her sobbing sister.

"well we have one more to go and then were done" the man in the middle said looking at petunia, who could only look back at the masked man about to kill her.

He had just pointed his wand a got one word out when two very loud pops was heard and Lily was finally freed to run to her parents when she heard a voice call out that made her look up

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

There in front of her was Professior Dumbledore disarming the 4 men and another that she thought she knew stunning and then tieing the up. Then they walked over to Lily and Petunia who was still beside Herold and rose, Dumbledore bent down rubbing Lily's back the twinkle that was always seen in his eyes was gone leaving only sadness and grief. he contued rubbing Lily's back until she calmed down a bit before he started talking.

"Lily i don't think it is safe for you here anymore, so i'm going to take you and your sister..."

"What oh no i don't think so i'm not going anywhere with you freaks" Petunia said pointing at Lily." your the reason their dead this is all your fault, i'm going the Vernon's don't you ever talk to me again." Petunia said storming out of the house leaving Lily crying harder than ever.

" Oh no it is my fault, i killed my perents." was all Lily could say, she didn't really care about what her sister said that was that mattered.

"Lily look at me" Dumbledore said gently lifting Lily's head up to look at him.

" this was not your fault,ok those men over there did this not you and believe me they will pay for this." Dumbledore said, it was killing him seeing one of his best students like this.

Finally after Lily was once again calmed down a bit Dumbledore tried talking to Lily again.

"Lily i don't think it's safe for you here anymore so, i talked to Mr. Potter over here as afored for you to stay at his house for the remaining summer, it is the safest place i know ok" Lily finally looked up to Dumbledore but couldn't stand the pity she seen in his eyes so he looked at the man that was silently watching the tied up men, and then found out why the man had looked so familar. he looked just like James Potter.

All Lily could do was nod her head and look back down at her dead parents only looking away as she was lifted up and her world turned black as she was gone with a loud pop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok that was it so review and tell me if you like it and hopefully i will update soon which will be called The Potters so review and please, please,please be gentle i have a soft heart :)


	2. The Potters

Disclaimer: I own nothin everything that you will read belongs to the brillent mind of J.K Rowling

Rated: R for later

Main Pairings: L/J

A/N: I would just like to thank everyone that reviewed, when i seen i had that many reviews I was speechless so thank you all so much and i hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

The Potters

Not too far away from the Evans' home, at a place called Godric's Hallow, we find Potter Manor, a huge 3 floor house.

Let me tell you about what it looked like. The outside was white with blue shutters and flowers all around the house. When you walked in the front door you would be in a huge room which was the main hall. From the right of this room was the Dinning room that had a table big enough to seat at least 20 people and a door at the very back which lead to the kitchen that held no less than 15 house elves. From the left of the main hall was the family room; this was where the family went to just be together, with its soft white leather sofa and matching armchairs that sat in front of a huge fire place and all the family's photos. Where else would a family go? Now back in the main hall was a set of stairs that lead up to the second floor that lead to a long, wide hallway that had two bedrooms and a guestroom all with adjoining bathrooms. And at the end of this hallway was another set of stairs that lead to the third floor. Once again, we had a long, wide hallway that had two bedrooms, all with adjoining bathrooms, and at the end of the hall was a huge library that could easily have matched that of the one at Hogwarts.

The family that lived there were in the family room. In the armchairs were two teenaged boys.

One had long black hair that reached to just below his shoulders, had beautiful hazel eyes, and was tall and muscular. This boy was known as Sirius Black (aka Padfoot). Now the other boy looked something like Sirius. Only this boy had short black hair that looked as though it was never introduced to a comb before but just made you want to run your fingers through it, he had dark chocolate brown eyes, and he too was tall and muscular. This was James Potter (aka Prongs). They were best friends, part of a group called the marauders, and the two most popular boys at Hogwarts. They looked to be just reading books and doing homework, but you all know that that was far from the truth. A few feet away was the sofa which had a grown woman reading to a child. The woman was Emily Potter. She had Blonde hair and brown eyes and was kind of short but still very pretty. Now the child was little 5-year-old Hailey Potter. She had dark blonde hair, brown eyes, and loved to be read to.

Now this would seem to be a normal night in for the Potters. Even the two loud pops weren't abnormal, but what was abnormal was that in the arms of Professor Dumbledore was a passed-out Lily Evans. Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His hair and beard were both white and long enough to tuck in his belt, and in his blue eyes was always a twinkle that seemed to be missing tonight. The other man was Jason Potter, who was James' father, and you could tell just by looking at them seeing as the only difference in them was that Jason was a little taller than James. Upon seeing Lily, James, Sirius, and Emily jumped up and ran over to Jason and Dumbledore.

"Oh, Jason, what happened to her?" Emily asked her husband looking down at Lily. She brushed her red hair out of her face and saw the tear stains which only increased her worry. James and Sirius could only look on in shock and worry.

"We'll explain later Emily. Right now, Lily has to stay with us until she returns to Hogwarts, come on Albus I'll show you were the guestroom is," Jason said leading Dumbledore out of the room.

James had to sit back down. He couldn't take seeing Lily like that. People knew James liked Lily but what only a choice few knew was that James thought he loved Lily. He loved everything about her, from her beautiful red hair right down to her toes. He loved that when she got really mad her eyes seemed to glow, and when someone got her to smile they would sparkle. He even loved her know-it-all personality that drove other people crazy. If only she felt the same way about him.

"Hey, you ok, Prongs?" Sirius asked sitting down beside his best friend. He knew how James felt about Lily. Shit, he thought of Lily as a really good friend since she didn't hate him like she did James, and he couldn't even imagine what James was feeling.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened," James said leaning his head back.

"I don't know but we're about to find out," Sirius said as Jason and Dumbledore came back in.

"Dad what happened to Lily?" James asked, jumping up as soon as he saw his father. Jason and Dumbledore just walked over to the sofa and sat down, raising James's anger.

"James let your father rest for a minute." Emily said putting Hailey in one of the armchairs with a book and walking back over to Jason to rub his shoulders.

"Death eaters attacked Lily's home tonight. Albus apparated to my office and we got there in time to save her and her sister, but her parents were already dead." Jason explained with sadness in his eyes. James anger once again started to rise.

"WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT? LILY HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO THEM! WHY WOULD SOMEONE WANT TO HURT HER?" James yelled as he started to pace.

"James calm down your scaring your sister," Emily said pointing to a nervous looking Hailey. James looked over at his little sister and tried to calm down but it was fucking hard. All he could think about was Lily's tear stained face and the fact that the parents he knew she loved with all her heart were murdered that night.

"James death eaters don't need a reason to kill people. They do whatever Voldemort tells them to do," Dumbledore said in a soft tone hoping James wouldn't start yelling again. "Well, is she ok?" Sirius asked worry clear in his eyes

"She is ok physically but mentally were not sure. She was really upset when she passed out," Jason said sadly.

"But she is going to be ok, right?" James asked looking at Dumbledore and then his father and almost making himself sick with worry about Lily. Dumbledore got up and placed his hand on James's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Yes Mr. Potter. If you give her some time, Ms. Evans will be fine."

"But professor, how did you know that Lily's house was being attacked?" Sirius asked looking at Professor Dumbledore.

"I have thought Miss. Evans was in danger for a few years now, so I put a few spells around and on her house to let me know of any dark magic," Dumbledore said once again taking a seat on the sofa.

"But, why would you think Lily would be in danger?" James asked his headmaster, anger once again raising at all the questions in his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I can't say. I just have my reasons. I will talk to Miss. Evans about it when the time's right," Dumbledore said in a from tone that left no room for argument.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." James said walking out of the Family room and up the stairs .On the way top his room, he passed the guestroom and heard crying.

'Is that Lily?'

James opened the door and looked in to see Lily lying on the bed crying really hard.

'If I was to go near her, she would bite my head off,' James thought.

"Mummy, Daddy" Lily cried through her tears. James just couldn't take it any longer.

"Lily, are you ok?" James asked in a soft voice as he walked slowly over to the bed.

"Potter, just go away!" Lily said trying to sound angry so he would just leave her alone. This was really hard to do when she was still crying her heart out. "No. Are you ok?" James asked again, making it to her bed and sitting down. He took it as a good sign that she hadn't thrown anything at his head.

"I'm fine, now go away." Lily said pulling the covers over her head trying to get away from him.

"What do you want me to go away for? You know you love me," James said, trying to make her do anything but cry. It was breaking his heart to see her like this.

"BECAUSE ALL YOU WILL DO IS MAKE FUN OF ME AND RIGHT NOW I'M NOT IN THE MOOD," Lily yelled jerking the covers off her head and giving James the iciest glare she could give.

"Lily, I would never do something like that," James said this time moving beside her and putting both of his arms around her. Lily tried everything she could to get him to let her go, but she just couldn't do it and ended up leaning onto James and crying even more, only listening to the calm and soothing words James was whispering in her ear. James just sat there rocking her as if she was a baby, and about 10 minutes later Lily had cried herself to sleep right there in James's arms.

James laid her back down on the bed, and covered her with the blanket, brushing her hair out of her eyes and wiping away the tears that were still visible on her cheeks.

'I will never let anyone hurt you again, Lily,' he thought, giving her a kiss on the forehead and walking back to his own room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: well there is chapter 2 I hope you like this chapter it took me a long time to write and i'm getting started on the next chapter which will be more of a humor like i wanted it to be and less sad, so I hope you like it and please review.


	3. Operation cheering up Lily

**Disclaimer:** I own nothin everything that you will read belongs to the brillent mind of J.K Rowling 

**Rated:** R for later Main Pairings: L/J SB/OC RL/OC

**A/N:** i just wanted to let you know that my story is set in 2005, cause i really don't know all that much about when James and Lily were born so i don't want to get anything wrong so it will be set in today's time i would also like to think my beta reader Lyny Angell. I really liked this chapter it was so fun to write and i'm really sorry it is so short but my grandma had to have a hip replacement and i'm studying to get my GED and i just didn't have that much time to work on it but i hope you like it and please review.

**Chapter 3: Operation cheer up Lily**

A week after the attack, Lily still lay in the guest bedroom of the Potter's home, only moving to go to the bathroom and to shower, and barely eating when the house elves would bring her food.

Because of this James and Sirius were getting more worried as the days went. One that day we could find said boys in James's room. This room was pretty big to be just a bedroom. It had a huge desk in the corner that was stacked with pieces of parchment and books. In the other corner sat a big sofa with a huge book case. In the middle of the room was James's huge, king sized, four-poster bed. James, being a true Gryffindor, had a big lion carved in the headboard that was magically made to walk back and forward and roar. On his walls were lots of moving pictures of family and friends and posters of Quidditch players and, of course, him being a teenage boy, there were quite a few posters of Quidditch models.

James was pacing in front of his bed while Sirius sat on it.

"James, man if you don't calm down your parents are going to send you to St. Mungo's," Sirius said as he watched his best friend almost burn a hole in the floor from all his pacing.

"I can't help it. I feel like I should be doing something. She hasn't come out of that room since she has been here. Sirius, what if she never comes out of there?" James asked Sirius with sadness in his eyes.

"Well, let's do something," Sirius said moving off James' bed and moving towards the door, only stopping when James grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" James asked looking at Sirius as if he was crazy.

"We are going to cheer Lily up, duh," Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Don't know. We'll just have to wing it." Sirius said getting James to release his arm. He started walking to Lily's room. James walked slightly behind him, murmuring about getting a sane best friend, but a small smile was on his face.

Sirius didn't even knock when he got to the guest room. He just barged in and looked at the bed to find Lily lying on it and looking at him as though she were about to say something. However, Sirius cut her off by walking over to the bed and jumping on it, right beside Lily's head and looking around the room as if he did so everyday. James was only a little better, falling onto the bed at her feet.

"You know Lily Flower, this room is so girly. How do you keep your sanity?" Sirius asked looking around at the pink frilly bed and all the pink carpet and pink walls.

"Well Black, maybe because I'm a girl. Now would you please get off my hair, and leave!" Lily demanded pushing his leg off her hair then pulling the covers over her head. "And don't call me Lily Flower," Lily said as an afterthought.

"Sorry Lily Flower, no can do," Sirius said ignoring Lily's request to not call her that and only getting more comfortable on the bed, as did James who was enjoying the thought that he was on the same bed as Lily and she hadn't kicked him off it yet.

"And why not?" Lily asked, pulling the covers down so she could see Sirius

"'cause we are here to cheer you up." Sirius said pointing at himself and James, who only smiled and winked when Lily looked at him, getting a glare in return.

"I DON'T NEED CHEERING UP! WHAT I NEED IS FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily screamed pushing Sirius off the bed and trying to do the same to James, who saw Lily getting mad and mad a high dive to the door.

"OK, we will leave for today but we will be back tomorrow and the next and the next until we hear a laugh from you, right Prongs?" Sirius said looking at James

"You bet, Padfoot," James answered giving Lily one more wink. Sirius and he went back to his room to make plans

Day 1 -

The next day Lily was still lying in bed thinking about what Sirius and James said they were going to do, and wondering if they really did care enough to try to cheer her up. She was doing a lot better about the death of her parents she could now say it wasn't her fault, and she could go a day without crying. She made a promise that she would get the men that killed her dad and mom but as of right then she knew she didn't know enough to go up against a death eater, but she would soon. As she thought about this the door to her room opened and in walked James with pink hair and Sirius with bleach blonde hair.

"Well, what do you think of this?" James asked hoping for a little bit of amusement but only got a look from Lily.

"Well, I think you both have gone crazy, and are ready for padded walls," Lily said turning over in her bed so her back was to them. "We will return tomorrow," Sirius said, and James and he once again walked down to James' room to plan for tomorrow.

Day 2-

The next day Lily was once again lying on her bed looking at the door wondering what James and Sirius was going to do today. When the door opened, Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing.

James and Sirius were dressed as monkeys with tails and everything walking around acting like they were picking bugs off each other and eating them.

"Well?" Sirius asked looking at Lily and to their relief they got Lily's lips to turned up just the tiniest bit, but it was a start.

"Look James, we almost got a smile," Sirius said pointing at Lily

"Yup, we'll have to try something better tomorrow," James said with a wide grin on his face as once again James and Sirius left Lily's room to plan.

Day 3-

Today Lily was, for the first time in a week, looking forward to something,. She couldn't wait to see what the boys were going to do today. And right on time they walked in and Lily couldn't help it: she gave a small grin. James and Sirius were dressed as clowns. I mean we are talking red, fuzzy hair, red nose, face painted, baggy multi-colored polka-dotted pants and matching shirts, shoes 6 sizes to big, and white gloves that would fit a troll.

"Look Padfoot we got a tiny grin," James said feeling proud that he got Lily to smile.

"Oh Lily you better get cheered up soon, and nobody at school is to hear about any of the stuff we are going to be doing, and just for you to," Sirius said shaking his head, as he and James left.

Day 4-

The next day Lily was once again waiting on her bed, but she had her head propped up on her hand, waiting for the boys to try to cheer her up. She was already feeling much better, but she thought she would wait a few days before she told the boys and see what else they would do and today was almost her down fall. Before the boys came in Lily heard the beginning music to a muggle song she had heard by Britney Spears called "Oops, I Did It Again", and then James and Sirius came in wearing matching red, skin tight cat suits that looked just like Britney was wearing in her video, and then they started to dance to it. Lily had to bite the inside of her jaw to keep from laughing out loud and only let a wide smile pass. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'If only the people at Hogwarts could see this,' was all Lily could think as the boys continued to dance, only stopping when the song ended.

"Shit, Lily Flower I thought that would do it," Sirius said out of breath from trying to dance in the skin-tight outfit.

"Are you two crazy?" Lily asked looking at the boys try to catch her breath.

"Nope, just determined, " James said, finally able to breath normally and look at Lily, loving that he and Sirius had finally gotten a real smile from her.

"Determined to do what?" Lily said, still smiling at the boys "To get you to laugh," James said as he and Sirius left, finally leaving Lily with a smile on her face.

Day 5-

Now, today Lily was finally way better. She felt almost normal. Of course, she still missed her parents, but today she was able to get out of bed, take a shower, get dressed in light blue hip hugger jeans and a white tank top, and only felt a small ache in her heart not like it was missing a huge hole in it.

She was even so excited about what the boys were going to do today she was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting on them when they finally came in, and Lily couldn't hold it in any longer: she burst out laughing.

James was dressed up as a pimp with a floor length blue furry coat, matching furry hat, white silk shirt, blue polyester pants, a cane, and blue star shaped sunglasses.

But what got Lily was Sirius.

Sirius was dressed like a school girl hooker. He was wearing his hair up in pigtails, makeup on making him look like a whore, one of his white button up school shirts that he has tied up to just under his huge fake boobs, and his Gryffindor tie. He had on a skirt that was so short you could see that he had white frilly woman's panties on his hairy legs, socks that went up to his knee, and shoes that had to have had 4 inch heels on them. Lily was lying back on the bed laughing so hard she had to hold on to her side when it started to hurt. (Beta's note! Is that right? You had work so I assumed you meant hurt.)

"Padfoot, we did it," James said laughing out loud too.

"Yeah and all we had to do was make complete fools of ourselves," Sirius said trying look mad and intimidating but it was kind of hard when he was trying to keep his woman's panties out of his butt.

"Yeah, but it was worth it right?" James asked still looking at a now giggling Lily Sirius looked at Lily, finally seeing happiness in her emerald eyes, and finally seeing the girl he thought of like a younger sister, and he just had to smile and give a small laugh.

"Yeah buddy, it was worth it."

a/n: so there it is i hope you like it, i'm starting on chapter 4 which might have remus in it i'm thinking about waiting until they go back to school before i bring peter into the story, cause i know nobody likes him but if you want me to review and tell me, anyway i hope you liked this chapter as much as i like writing it and please review.


	4. The tour and maybe friends?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing everything that you will read belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling

**Rated**: R for later

**Main Pairings:** L/J SB/OC RL/OC

** Chapter 4: the tour and maybe friends**

The following week, after James and Sirius's show for lily, she woke up feeling so much better. This morning she actually didn't feel like just staying in bed, of course she still missed her family but it was getting easier.

Sitting up in bed, Lily looked around for the first time at her room, it was gorgeous. About twice the size of her old room. It had white thick carpet that lily just knew would feel like clouds under her feet, the walls were a light pink, a little girly for lily's taste but she liked it anyway. In the back corner of the room there was a huge wardrobe with a good six-foot tall mirror and after taking a look in the wardrobe she saw all of her clothes were hung up. Her bed was a huge queen size bed with white fluffy pillows and a thick cosy convert that made you feel as if you were wrapped up in a tight cocoon. A huge bookcase with so many books in it she knew would keep her very busy was in front of her bed with two big high backed chairs on both sides. All in all it was a fantastic bedroom.

Lily got out of bed and for the first time since she came to the potter's she wanted out of this room. So grabbing a pair of black hip hugger jeans and a white tank top, Lily opened one of the two doors in her room pleased to see it was a huge bathroom with a bath tub so big that the only one bigger lily had ever seen was the one at Hogwarts, a shower that could fit 4 people in it with room to spare and a big two sink cabinet with a huge mirror over on top of it.

After showering and getting dressed, lily combed her hair into a high ponytail and left her room in hopes of finding the kitchen but found it was a little hard when she got lost twice but finally found the dinning room. But stopped since when she opened the door a little, she saw that the Sirius and the Potter's were having breakfast. Mr. Potter was talking to James and Sirius while Mrs. Potter was trying to help a very messy Hailey eat her breakfast. While standing there watching the family Lily felt a familiar feeling of loss because she knew she would never get to sit with her family the way the potters were doing right now, so not wanting to intrude she started to go back to her room when Hailey turned and looked right at her.

" Who you?" Hailey asked in a small perky voice that got everyone's attention. They all turned to look at Lily.

"Lily, sweetie it's so good to see you finally up and about, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Potter asked getting up from the table to give lily a tight motherly hug that had Lily's eyes watering.

"I'm fine now Mrs. Potter, thank you so much for letting me stay in your home. I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for you and Mr. Potter" Lily said looking at Jason and Emily

"First, honey, call me Emily I'm not ready to be old yet, you can call him Mr. Potter all you want cause he is getting old, second we were more than happy to have you stay. Maybe now that I have you, we can gang up on the boys!" Emily said with so much mischief shining in her eyes Lily knew exactly were James got it from.

"Ok my wife that I love so much, I would like you to know that you are only 2 months younger than me and then I would also like to remind you that you are supposed to be telling our son not to do more pranks. I'm getting tired of getting an owl from professor Dumbledore every morning Jason said giving a pointed look to James and Sirius who were doing a very bad job at looking innocent.

"Hey! Younger is younger. Now Lily I want you to sit right down and eat some breakfast." Emily said leading Lily to the only empty seat beside James and Hailey. And with a flick of Emily's wand Lily had a plate full of eggs, sausage, gravy and toast and also a nice full glass of fresh orange juice. Soon everything got back to the way lily first saw it, Jason, James, and Sirius went back to talking about Quidditch and Emily went back to helping Hailey who was watching Lily with large brown eyes.

"I like you hair" Hailey said to Lily pointing a small finger at Lily's hair.

" Well thank you, I really like your hair to." Lily couldn't help but smile at the little girl. Lily was the younger than petunia so she always wanted a little sister and she loved kids

" I like red. You pretty, ain't she bubby?" Hailey asked now looking over to James and it got so quite that you could have heard a pin drop as everyone turned to James waiting to hear his answer.

" Yeah bubby, don't you think Lily is pretty?" Sirius couldn't help but tease his friend as he tried but not doing a very good job at hiding his amusement as James face turned the color of a quaffle ball.

James didn't know what to do, everyone was looking at him either in curiosity or amusement and he noted to himself to play a prank on his dad and Sirius for it and just stared down at his eggs. At last he said, "Yeah Hailey she's very pretty."

After hearing this Lily also looked down to her plate feeling happier than she was supposed to when she heard James say that. It's not like he means it anyway, Lily thought.

" Well, what would you like to do today Lily?" Jason asked with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at the girl he knew his son was crazy over.

"Well I guess I'll try to finish my summer homework." Lily said thinking of the transfiguration essay awaiting for her in her trunk upstairs.

"You can't really do homework when it's summer vacation Sirius asked looking a bit ill at the thought of doing homework when one wasn't at school.

"Well Sirius it's called summer homework cause you do it in the summer, you should try it sometime." Lily said not able to hold back the urge to roll her eyes.

" I know why it's called summer homework and maybe I will one day," Sirius said

" No you won't, cause this is our last summer and you wouldn't do it even if it was just our first." Lily shouted back.

"Okay guys no fighting, Lily why don't you go flying with me and Sirius and then you can do your homework." James asked her hoping she would, so he could maybe get to spend sometime with her without fighting.

"I don't fly." Lily said looking back down to her plate she couldn't stand to see the disappointment shining in his eyes that she wouldn't go flying, it was making her feel bad which only confused her more since she used to love to turn him down before. But what really was bothering Lily was the fact that she probable would have went with them if she wasn't afraid to fly.

"Sirius can't go flying today anyways since we are going to be spending to day trying to get whatever that blue stuff is off his desk today, I still don't see how you did that." Jason said looking deep in thought at a smirking Sirius.

"You would be surprised at what you can get if you throw a bunch of stuff that you can't say the name of into a cauldron." Sirius said laughing

"And your going to be surprised at how long it's going to take you to get if off." Jason Potter said stopping Sirius laughing at once but left a James almost rolling the floor. "You better hush or you will be helping him." Jason said to James stopping his laughing almost as fast as he did to Sirius. He got up with Sirius right behind him, leaving Emily, Hailey, James and Lily sitting at the table.

"Well little lady I think it's time to go and see if a bath will get rid of all the eggs that was supposed to go in your mouth off your face, James why don't you take Lily and show her around the house so she won't get lost." Emily said giving Lily a wink as she took a laughing Hailey out of the room leaving two very red faced teens.

"Er... would you like for me to show you around the house... cause if you don't want to you don't have to." James asked Lily looking at everything he could that wasn't her. Lily just looked at him with amusement she had never seen James Potter this unsure of himself in the 7 years she has known him and she actually thought it was cute but dismissed that thought immediately. There was nothing cute about James, well that's what she kept telling herself, but she couldn't help but smile at how James was acting and when he was like this she wanted to spend time with him, and that thought scared her.

"Sure, I would like that." Lily said laughing quietly when James head whipped around to stare at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Lily said with a real smile.

The day couldn't get any better if James had anything to say about it. Him and Lily walked all around the house, him showing her the library which he had to pretty much drag her out of, then he showed her where everyone slept and was pleased to note that her bedroom was two doors away from his, later he showed her where the kitchen was and the gardens, And lastly, the Quidditch pitch that the muggles couldn't see. He even got to hold her hand for a few minutes when he took her out of the dining room, when she told him she wanted a tour. He would have held her hand all day if she hadn't have noticed it and jerked her hand away. To James he couldn't have been happier.

"So, does your family play quidditch or is it just you?" Lily asked as they walked around the huge pitch. She was so surprised at how easy it was to talk to James when he wasn't acting like a prick and, scary as it was to admit it, Lily was having a wonderful time with James and would really like to get to know this side of James. She could still feel the tingles running from the tips of her fingers to the top of her arm from just holding James hand but if you were to ask she would never admit it to anyone.

" No, my dad likes Quidditch a lot too. He usually kicks my ass when he plays with me." James said looking at Lily with a smile. Lily stopped walking and started looking around James head, and he couldn't help but get nervous when she started running her fingers through the messy mop that he could never do anything with.

" Oh, by the way, I'm looking for the puncture hole that deflated your head. I never thought I would live to see the day when James Potter said someone was better than him at anything." Lily said standing back laughing.

" Well I don't know about the head on my shoulders but I do have another head you could look at " James said wiggling his eyebrows at Lily but knew he went way to far when the laughter in her eyes turned to anger.

"Merlin! I knew it was to good to be true. There! The old James is back." Lily said turning to go back to the house when James grabbed her hand pulling her back but he must have pulled to hard cause the next thing he knew he was flat on his back with an even more pissed off Lily laying on top of him and he couldn't help but love how the anger made her already gorgeous emerald eyes a darker green, and smirked while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well I think you should just stay in this spot all day. I know I like it." James said to Lily making her snort in a very unlady like way.

"Well James you just stay right there and lets see how much you like this." Lily said, smiling sweetly before bringing her knee up hitting James somewhere very delicate and leaving him moaning in pain as she got up and ran to the house the maddest she had ever been in her whole life.

The day passed very slowly for Lily, she spent the day in her room doing homework and only coming out long enough to have a very quick and awkward dinner with the Potter's and Sirius. Lily was pretty happy that she got all of her homework done and was so tired she could have just fell on the bed and sleep for the rest of the summer and she would have if she wasn't about to die of thirst. So changing into a pair of pink shorts that came a few inches above her knee's and her pink tank top with baby ducks on it she went down towards the kitchen and was about to go in when she heard the voices of James and Sirius and knowing she shouldn't but not being able to help herself, she bent down low and opened the door wide enough to hear what they were saying but not be able to see her, Lily listened.

"Twinkies, could you get me another sandwich?" Sirius asked the tiny house elf as he finished his last bite of his third sandwich.

" Yes master Sirius." the little elf squeaked as it ran off to get Sirius another sandwich. Sirius shook his head.

" You know, the elves were nothing like that, back at the hell hole." Sirius laughed looking over at his friend who was looking out the window, his untouched sandwich lying beside him on the tiny table.

" Okay prongs, what's up?" Sirius asked turning his full attention to his miserable looking friend who didn't seem to know Sirius was in the room, let alone talking to him, Sirius sighed and walked over and flipped the ear of his best friend.

"Ouch Sirius, what the fuck was that for?" James asked grabbing his ear and glaring at Sirius.

"Prongs, buddy I had to bring out of the muggle world, what's up with you man?" Sirius asked sitting down at the table the Potters kept there in case someone just felt like eating there. James sighed and sat down across from Sirius, just shrugging his shoulders and looking down at the table.

"Bullshit Prongs, I know something is wrong and from the look on your face it has to do with our little red haired friend doesn't it?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows at James.

" Yeah." was all James could say. Sirius made a motion with his hands that told James he could continue anytime he wanted and James couldn't help it! He spilled everything out, the hand holding, how they talked, and finally when she started touching his hair and he got nervous and just started talking without thinking about what he was saying resulting in the pain he still felt when they were eating dinner.

"So that was why you were kinda limping around today." Sirius laughed but stopped when he noticed the misery in James eyes.

" Prongs why don't you just give up?" Sirius asked

" Padfoot I've tried, you don't know how hard I have tried! It's just not that easy. I tell myself all the time that I could find someone better that does want me and then I see her again and I knew I wouldn't be able to find anyone better than her cause there is no one better! She's so smart and witty that I never know what's going to come out of her mouth. I know she's not going to let me by with anything and she's not afraid to tell me when I'm being a jackass and I don't know why but I love that about her. And she's nice to everyone, even Snape and that asshole always calls her a...well, you know, to her face and she still sticks up for him, Merlin! She's beautiful too! I love her eyes. They look like priceless emerald's and I'm dying to see if her hair feels as silky as it looks, and her body! I don't think I have ever seen a more perfect body than on that girl..." James just kept talking and Sirius knew if he didn't shut him up soon he was going to be hearing about Lily until the sun came up.

" James why don't you go and tell Lily this instead of me?" Sirius asked

"I can't man I get nervous and I say just whatever pops in my head and usually it gets me smacked or worse kneed." James said winching at the thought.

"Prongs I don't know what to say but to maybe try to get over her or talk to her. Let her see this side of you, not just the jackass side." Sirius said to James, smiling when he got James to laugh like he wanted.

"Thanks a lot mate, well buddy I'm going to bed. How many more sandwiches are you going to have that the house elves make you, before that bottomless pit you call a stomach is full enough to go to bed?" James asked raising his eyebrows at Sirius as he stood up paying no attention to when the door closed with a small click.

"Oh a few more at least." Sirius laughed and watched as James just laughed then said goodnight and left the kitchen.

Lily tried to make herself as small as she could as she hid behind the big pot of flowers that was there, watching as James left to go to bed. She still could hardly believe what he had said! Nobody had ever, in her whole life, talked about her like that. She was near tears before Sirius stopped James. She just couldn't believe it. She stood up straight, when she thought it was all-clear, her thirst forgotten as she thought about James and was heading to go back to her room when she saw a shadow and heard someone cough, turning around very fast, she came face to face with a, for once in her life, a serious Sirius.

" Like the show Lily?" Sirius asked looking at Lily with a blank look.

" You knew I was listening?" Lily asked and only received a nod.

"How…. and why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"You should never even think about sneaking around. Your too loud and I didn't say anything cause I wanted you to see what James was like when he's not trying to impress you or making a fool of himself over you, I wanted you to see how deep his feelings go for you, Lily that boy loves you! He might not say it to anyone, but it kills a small part of him every time you turn him down or get mad at him. He might not show it all the time but you will never find anyone like him in a million years. I owe him a lot, he's just like the brother I always wanted and I want to see him happy. Merlin's beard! Lily did you not just hear how the boy was talking about you! He would do anything for you." Sirius said trying to make Lily see just how much James cared for her. All Lily could do was bow her head as tears started to form in her eyes.

" Lily all I can tell you is to just give James a chance, just being friends would probable make his year. I'm going to bed, just think about it." Sirius said to Lily laying a hand on her shoulder has he walked past her to go to bed.

Lily walked into the kitchen, sat down at the table still thinking about what James and Sirius had said tonight when she heard someone come in the kitchen.

"Padfoot I forgot to tell you...oh! Lily...um...hi" James said stopping when he saw Lily instead of Sirius. "Where is Sirius?" he asked

"He went to bed." Lily said finally making up her mind

" Oh well ok... um Lily about today." James started only to be interrupted by Lily as she stood up

"No wait, I'm sorry. I kinda of overacted and I'm sorry, but to be honest I don't know how to take some of the things you say sometimes I don't know when your kidding or when your being mean but I'll try to lighten up if you try to lay off the sexual stuff and maybe be friends. Deal?" Lily asked holding her hand out to James as she watched his eyes fill with happiness at the thought of being friends with Lily, he might even get Lily to like him as more than a friend.

"Deal" James said taking Lily's hand with a huge grin.

**A/N:** ok everyone that was chapter 4 I hope you all liked it and I would like to think my new beta reader Gia, and I hope you liked it and please review I should have chapter 5 out soon it's going to be so much fun to write lol thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it.


	5. no parental

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing everything that you will read belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling

**Rated:** R for later

**Main Pairings**: L/J

**A/N:** hey guys so sorry this took so long to get out and I promise it will never take this long a again, but it looks like I'm going to need a new beta reader so if anyone wants to do it email me or review which ever one you want to do but I would like for you to remember that this is rated m and I'm not sure but I might have my chapter's so that if you would like nc17 I would e-mail it to you but I'm not sure if I will or not but keep that in mind if you would like to be my beta but here is chapter 5 and I hope you guys like it and please review. Love ya kayla.

**CHAPTER 5: No Parental's part 1**

The next 2 weeks for James and Lily was spent together getting to know each other. James was surprised to find out that Lily was not as uptight has he thought she was, she actually had a great since of humor and she could have more of a dirty mind than he could sometimes. He also learned that he could in fact fall even more in love with her than he already was, he loved everything about her how she was with his little sister, how when sometimes she would get nervous around him and bite her lower lip which he also learned she had the hottest pout when she didn't get what she wanted he had ever seen, and especially when they would argue about something, as funny as it sounds, he just loved seeing her eyes turn a darker green and how they got a spark in them when she was angry, and even more important he learned that just like he mom Lily was a sucker for him when he gave her his famous puppy dog look which since he found out it worked used it a lot.

What Lily finding out was scaring her to death, she learned that James has to most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen and she made the mistake of letting him know he could get her to do anything by just looking at her with those big brown puppy eyes, but she learned that she to could get James to do what she wanted just by pouting and good thing is Lily was sure James hasn't caught on to it yet, but what was scaring her was the feelings and thoughts that was going through her mind she would catch herself wondering what it would be like to kiss that soft looking mouth of his and how it would feel to be held in his arms and what he looked like under those clothes he wore but what was worst is the dreams Lily had almost every night most of them wore about finding out what he wore under his clothes but the most confusing ones was about the ones that started out with Lily watching James play with Hailey which she loved to do and then Hailey would turn into a little girl with dark red hair with James's eyes and Lily would turn to her right and there would be a little boy about age 8 that looked just like James and as the dream went on Lily discovered that she was dreaming about being married to James and having kids with him.

Lily was not a person that lied to herself she knew she was falling for James Potter and she was falling hard she just didn't know what to do about it he flirted with her some but he hadn't asked her out once since they became friends, and Lily was brought up old fashion the girl was not the one that asked to boy out so she wasn't going to do nothing until James made the first move.

On the Friday morning 3 weeks after James and Lily became friends everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast. Lily was laughing at James and Sirius who was throwing food at each other with Emily getting so angry she was yelling she was going to curse them if they didn't quit when James stood up.

"Ok guys be quite for a minute me and your mother want to talk to you" Jason said stopping all the food from James and Sirius

"As you know James this weekend is mine and your mother's wedding anniversary and this year we are going away just the two of us." Jason said sitting back down with a wide grin

"Yeah go dad" James and Sirius said at the same time sending a wink at Jason who just kept grinning.

"Shut up James and Sirius, and Jason if you don't get that grin off your face now I'm going and taking Lily and Hailey and leaving you with the boys." Emily said pointing at each of them as she talked but Lily could tell she was trying to hold back a smile and she could just see the love in Emily's eyes as she looked at her husband and for some reason Lily couldn't help but look at James to find to her surprise he was looking right at her, as she looked into his eyes Lily couldn't look away she saw desire sure but as she looked more closely she could see something more and what was worst she was sure James could see the same thing in her eyes.

James was amazed by the look in Lily's eyes, he saw heat there which tested his control as all he wanted to do was pick her up and carry her in his room and lock the door until they had to go back to school but what surprised him the most was behind all the want there was feelings. Lily Evans was looking at him as if she had real feelings for him and James could have looked at her all day if is wasn't for the jab of an elbow in his ribs from Sirius.

"Ouch man I think you broke a rib, what was that for?" James asked Sirius turning his eyes to Sirius with a glare and rubbing his now sore side.

"Well if you and Lily wasn't busy picturing each other naked with your eyes you would know your mother was talking to you." Sirius said laughing when James and Lily put their heads down blushing

"James, as I was trying to tell you were we are going to be away for the weekend and tho I trust Lily I do not trust you and Sirius by your self so Lily is in charge, you listen to what she says and she will owl me if you don't and I will be taking Hailey to your aunts house." Emily said cleaning all of the eggs from Hailey's mouth.

"Yes and I have 3 rules. One no party's I mean none James you to Sirius, Two no girls Sirius, and finally no and I do mean no alcohol none and if I find out you did, well I can't say now what I will do because there is women and a child in this room but let's just say it's painful." Jason said and Lily could see he meant it

_I wonder what happened that would get Jason so mad about James and Sirius drinking alcohol I mean yeah they are to young to do it but they do it all the time at school._ Lily thought looking from James and Sirius to Jason

"well wait I have some rules to, Lily the boys have already made plans for Remus to be over this weekend so since it's just you and three boys I give you permission to invite two of your friends over but remember all of Jason's rules and please don't give me a reason to lose the trust I have right now, oh and just to be on the safe side I have spelled the cabinet with the alcohol locked and I have also spelled the house that will let me know if anyone so much as kisses in this house is that clear?" Emily asked seeing all the teens nod their head

"Ok well we will be leaving within the next hour" Emily said as she took Hailey up for her bath and Jason went to start packing leaving James, Sirius, and Lily still sitting at the table.

"Why can't you have alcohol I know you two do it all the time at school?" Lily asked looking from James to Sirius.

"Well first mom and dad don't know about that and second about a week after school ended Sirius bought a motorcycle and we was out riding it and at the time we found some firewhiskey and lets just say we both was feeling pretty happy, and to make a long story short I hit a rock and it flipped and I got hurt pretty bad so." James said not looking at Lily almost as if he was ashamed of it. All Lily could do was sit and picture James blooded and hurt and it brought tears to her eyes.

"Well I don't blame him you better be happy I wasn't here or if the motorcycle didn't kill you I would have, where is the thing now?" Lily asked looking madder than James or Sirius had ever seen her

"Watch it Lily or he might start thinking you care. And Jason hide it until I get older which is stupid I'm not a kid." Sirius said glaring at the table

"Well you better be glad cause if I ever see it I will make it so that the thing never starts again" Lily said getting up and storming away leaving two shocked teens sitting at the table

"Prongs buddy I think you might be having an effect on our favorite flower." Sirius said looking over at James only to see his friend with a wide grin on his face. " what are you thinking about buddy?" he asked

"What it would be like to kiss her until he can't breath or think stright." James said still staring after Lily a dazed look on his face Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you then, this is the perfect time your parents will be gone and I'm sure me and Remus will keep Alexia and Micayla busy." Sirius said with a strange look in his eye

"Alexia and Micayla?" James asked looking at Sirius

"Yean man if you keep your head out of Lily Land you would know that Emily gave Lily permission to invite two friends over this weekend." Sirius said getting up from the table

"Oh yeah but I have a question, I did hear mom said she set the house were she will know if anyone so much as kissed how am I going to kiss Lily?" James asked Sirius as he and Sirius went to James's room.

"Yeah but she never said nothing about outside the house." Sirius said with a grin that James returned even bigger.

While the boys where thinking of ways to be mean, Lily was finishing writing to Alexia and Micayla her two best friends that she meet the first day she went to hogwarts.

Alexa Johnson was a muggle born like Lily she was the good one out of the three she was the shyest person Lily had ever met, she had long wavy blonde hair to went almost to her butt and blue eyes she was short around 5' and was very skinny.

Now Micayla Williams was pureblood and was the total opposite from Alexia she never shut up would talk to anybody and was the biggest flirt at Hogwarts she had short straight as a stick brown hair that went to her shoulders brown eyes she was pretty tall Lily was about 5'5 and Micayla was just a few inches taller than her so she was about 5'7 she wasn't fat by a long shot but she was curvy.

Lily, Micayla, and Alexia were just like sister's, you never saw one without the other and Lily couldn't wait until she got to see them again. To pass the time since she didn't feel like talking to James or Sirius just yet Lily thought she would finish up her summer homework until they got there.

Before Lily knew it she was putting away her homework and Emily and Jason were calling everyone down to the living room.

In the Living room Lily saw the Potter family and Sirius standing around the fire place watching as Alexia and Micayla stumbled out and they both ran straight to Lily and all three girl started screaming, laughing, and hugging all the while James and Sirius plugged their ears

"PLEASE stop that it's worse than nails on a chalk board" Sirius hollered watching to girls but kept watch as Micayla was hopping around now that was a site he could watch all day and if James knew what he was thinking he would be saying the same thing about Lily.

"Shut up Sirius you sound like that all the time so you should be used to it." Micayla said smiling at Sirius.

Lily smiled as she watched Micayla and Sirius argue, she knew that Micayla liked Sirius as more than just a friend but because of Sirius's rep as a player she wouldn't do anything about it she said she wasn't into be turned into used trash, but as she watched Sirius Lily was sure he cared for Micayla more than for just a quick trip to the closest broom closet and she was determined to get those two together maybe she would get James to help her Lily thought as she looked over at James to see him watching Sirius in amusement then he looked at Lily and gave her a smile and winked at her making Lily blush.

"Ok guys don't make me regret doing this already be good and remember the rules or you will have me to deal with and James you know that's not good." Emily said giving everyone a kiss on the check, when she got to lily she whispered in her ear " keep them in line, and lock your door at night unless you want pink hair when you wake up" Lily laughed and gave her a hug goodbye and they left leaving only the teens by their self.

"What was that about I'm starting to think my mom likes you more than me." James said secretly glad that his parents liked Lily so much.

"None of your business now I'm going to show Alexia and Micayla to their rooms." Lily said smiling at James and helping her friends with their trunks.

"Man she is really into you I can't believe it Lily and Prongs is going to be dating come tomorrow morning I'm amazed if you would have told me that when we was leaving Hogwarts I would have asked you where you would like to be cursed." Sirius said sitting down in one of the chairs. James sat down in to other one with a strange look on his face.

"What's up prongs?" Sirius asked noticing his look.

"What if we are wrong what if she turns me down I don't think I could take it again after getting my hopes up this big, and I still don't know how to ask her." James said

"Yeah right, Prongs man I have watched you and Lily you two are going to start dating and then the next time we have a talk like this you will be worrying if she will say yes to marring you..." Sirius was interrupted when someone came out of the fireplace

"MOONEY, buddy good to see you, how's your summer been?" James asked slapping Remus on the back after Sirius gave him a brotherly hug.

"It's was ok the full moon was a couple days ago so we don't have to worry about that." Remus said sitting down on the couch as James and Sirius sat back down in their chairs

"Hey where is everyone?" Remus asked looking around as if everyone was going to jump out from behind the couch.

"Well mom and dad went away for the weekend for their anniversary and took Hailey to my aunts house and Lily got to invite some friends over and they are in their rooms." Sirius said pointing to the guestroom.

"Wait a minute Lily as in Lily Evans? What is she doing here?" Remus asked looking at James.

So James and Sirius told him about everything that happened this summer not leaving a thing out up until James's plan to ask Lily out and finally kiss her.

While all this was happening Lily, Alexia, and Micayla decided that they were away from each other all summer and had a lot to talk about so they decided to sleep in Lily's room instead of the two guestrooms.

At the moment all the girls were sitting in a circle telling about their summers Lily had just got done telling them about her summer and they were all hugging and crying about the death of Lily's parents.

"I'm so sorry Lily you should have owled us we would have been there for you." Alexia said hugging Lily while trying to wrip her tears.

"I know but there for a while I didn't feel like moving and believe it or not James and Sirius made me feel better." Lily said getting a dazed look in her eyes.

"Oh merlin Lily has a crush on James Potter, hell has officially frozen over and pigs are now flying." Micayla said laughing getting up to lay on the bed with her head at the foot of the bed.

"I can't help it you guys he has been so sweet and funny." Lily said blushing

"And the fact that the boy is sexy as sin doesn't count right?" Micayla asked with a raised eyebrow at Lily.

"Well that helps, but what if we get to school and he starts being the same old arrogant Potter?" Lily asked with a doubtful look

"Well you never know maybe he decided to grow up this summer, has he been flirting with you or anything?" Alexia asked

"See there's another thing he hasn't asked me out since we started being friends what if he has decided after getting to know me he doesn't want me anymore?"Lily asked

"Oh I don't think you have to worry about that you wasn't watching him look at you has if he was about to pick you up and take you right there in front of his parents when we first got there." Alexia laughed as Lily blushed and Micayla started laughing "Oh and don't you laugh Sirius was looking at you the same way" Alexia said to Micayla which caused Lily to start laughing as Micayla blushed.

"Yeah well he can look all he wants he won't be getting it." she said looking anywhere but at Lily or Alexia.

"Yeah right if you knew for sure that you and Sirius had a future you would be on him like the white spot on chicken shit" Lily said laughing

"Oh nice phrase Lily that was just disgusting" Alexia said covering her mouth with a sick look on her face but trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I know I've been around James and Sirius to long speaking of which I think we should get back downstairs while the boys hasn't burned the place down." Lily said, and so the girls ran downstairs to find James and Sirius in the armchairs with Remus there sitting on the couch.

"Well hey there Remus when did you get here?" Lily asked sitting down on the couch with Micayla and Alexia next to here but Lily couldn't help seeing Alexia staring at Remus with interest in her eyes which Lily just had to smile at, first Micayla having a crush on Sirius and then herself falling for James and now it looked like Alexia was beginning to have a crush on Remus it was just to weird.

"I just got here, I just heard about your parents I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Remus asked giving Lily a hug and ignoring James's angry look as he held Lily

"Yeah I'm doing better, it's good to see you how has your summer been?" Lily asked

So the rest of the evening was spent catching up on their summers and just hanging out and before they knew it Sirius stomach started rumbling letting them know it was time for dinner, which the house elf's made of course, James even got to sit beside Lily and had his arm against her's the hole time even at one point putting his arm around her when Sirius thought it would be funny to tell dirty jokes to embarrass everyone.

After dinner everyone was just sitting around talking when James thought it was the perfect time to try to talk to Lily, catching Sirius's eye he walked over to Lily who was talking to Micayla and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Lily can I talk to you outside?" James asked looking nervous, Lily just gave Micayla a curious look and followed James outside and sit beside him on the porch. Lily watched James as he stared at the ground and kept wiping his hands on his jeans.

"James what wrong?" Lily asked getting nervous thinking he was going to tell her something bad when he just kept looking at the ground as if he didn't hear her Lily touched his hand making James jump.

"What, what did you say?" James asked, he couldn't believe how nervous he was but he couldn't help it what if she told him to take a hike or what if she smacked him or worse what if he said the wrong thing and she never talked to him again he didn't think he could take her being mad at him, over the summer his love for Lily only continued to grow and he wanted to be with her so bad, he dreamed about the two of them getting married and having kids and just spending the rest of their life's together. He was just scared to death he was going to screw it all up.

"I asked what was wrong? Is everyone ok?" Lily asked getting worried, he had this scared look in his eyes, whatever he was thinking was scaring him and she wanted to help him

"Uh well what it is...um we have been getting along good this past few weeks right?" James asked looking at Lily he was so nervous his hands were starting to shake which he tried to hide by standing up and putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Yeah we have actually become pretty good friends, why" Lily asked standing up, moving to stand beside him, _what is wrong with him _Lily thought as she watched James try to talk but he would start to say something and then he would quickly close his mouth looking like a fish.

Finally James looked like he had made up his mind and was going to say something when Micayla and Sirius ran out. Sirius was being chased by Micayla who looked like she was covered in whip cream but at least they were both laughing, stopping only when they saw Lily looking at them in amusement and James looking mad.

"So are you two toge..." Sirius started to ask looking at James and Lily but was cut off.

"Hey Padfoot can I talk to you for a second?" James asked running over to Sirius and pulling him away from the girls.

Lily and Micayla only stood and watched as James yelled at Sirius but since they were to far away to hear Lily didn't know what they were yelling about.

"So what happened to you?" Lily laughed looking at Micayla who was indeed covered in whip cream.

"Oh me and Sirius was eating ice cream and it seems that he likes whip cream and he thought it would be funny to spray me with it. So what did we interrupt? From the way James is yelling at Sirius it had to be important." Micayla asked watching James and Sirius yell

"I have no idea he was about to say when you two came out it was like he was scared to talk so I don't know." Lily said getting worried again about what James wanted to talk about it couldn't be that bad, "come on you need a shower I'll show you where the bathroom is" Lily said leading Micayla into the house leaving James and Sirius outside.

"I can't believe you did that I was about to ask her" James said for about the fiftieth time since he dragged Sirius away he just couldn't believe he had finally gotten the courage up and was just going to ask her when Sirius had to ruin it.

"I still can't believe you was still trying to ask her out you were outside about 15 minutes. How long could it take to ask a question and kiss a girl?" Sirius asked raising a eyebrow at James

"I guess a long time cause I was still trying to do it." James said looking at the ground

"Oh come on Prongs it can't be that hard I mean you have asked her out hundreds of times." Sirius said seeing how down James looked

"Yes it is Padfoot you don't get it all those other times she didn't know me she just knew me as an arrogant jerk but this time will mean more I mean I have been myself around her she finally know's ME and if she turns me down this time I will know there will be no way to change her mind she will be turning me down not just some guy who keeps asking her out. You get what I'm saying?" James asked, he just couldn't explain it but he knew that if Lily turned him down this time he would never have her.

"Yeah Prongs I know what your saying but I really don't think you got to worry, just ask her you will never know unless you ask. Now come on I'll get Micayla and we will leave you alone with Lily and ask her already." Sirius said pulling James back to the house.

"Ok but what about Remus and Alexia where are they?" James asked as he was pulled his arm away from Sirius while walking back to the house, he was still nervous but he also knew that he would never know what Lily would say until he asked.

"Oh those two were talking about homework in the girls room they know all about the kissing rule so I don't think nothing is going to happen plus when you get Remus talking about school work you know he will be talking a while so I don't think you have to worry about those two." Sirius said winking at James, they both knew of Remus's little crush on Alexia and knew he would keep talking to Alexia as long as she was in the room.

When they got to the living room they found Lily sitting on the couch reading one of her magazine's.

"hey where is Micayla?" Sirius asked while watching James sit down beside Lily looking nervous once again Sirius could only smile.

"Oh she had to take a shower after you drowned her in whip cream." Lily said laughing as she looked up at Sirius

"Oh well maybe I should go check on her make sure she knows how to turn the water on." Sirius said turning to go to the bathroom but was stopped when he turned around to find Micayla standing right behind him with her hands on her hips.

"Believe me Sirius I know how to turn on the shower but if I ever find one that I couldn't work I will be sure to call for Remus." Micayla said and everyone laughed at the jealous look on Sirius's face.

"Fine whatever come on I got to talk to you." Sirius said trying to act cheerful but Lily and James could tell he was just trying to cover up how disappointed he was feeling. But he did get Micayla out of the room leaving once again just James and Lily.

"So James what did you want to talk about before?" Lily asked looking at James she couldn't help noticing how cute he looked sitting there once again rubbing his hands on his jeans as if he was nervous.

"Ok so yeah we have become really good friends right?" James asked turning on the couch so that he was facing Lily if he was going to do this he was going to do it right.

"Yeah we have." Lily said smiling as James nodded his head, her smile turned even wider when James took her hand.

"Yeah we have but I was wondering if..." James started but stopped for a minute then looked up into Lily's eyes and started to start again when he was once again interupted only this time by Alexia.

"LILY, LILY, LILY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Alexia screamed running into the room where Lily and James where, but James was having none of it he had finally got up his nerve and he was going to ask Lily. So standing up he looked at Alexia.

"Are you or anyone in trouble or hurt?" James asked looking at Alexia.

"Um well no not exactle." Alexia said looking from James to a surprised Lily

"Well then good it can wait then I'm going to take Lily outside and the next person the walks out that door will have pink hair for the rest of their life, make sure you tell everyone that." James said grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her outside and by this point Lily was worried and confused.

"James what is going on?" She asked watching as he once again rubbed his hands on his jeans and then looked her in the eyes

"Will you please go out with me tomorrow night Lily? Please" James asked looking at Lily with pleading eyes.

Lily couldn't believe it he had finally asked her out. So this was why he was so nervous, oh merlin he finally asked me out. Lily was so happy she forgot to give James a answer and by this time he was starting to panic and Lily could see it in his eyes.

"You know if you don't want to that's fine." James said disappointment in his eyes as he turned to walk back in the house.

"No wait, yes James I would love to go out with you tomorrow." Lily said grabbing his arm, she didn't mean to take that long to answer she just couldn't help it he finally asked her out again.

"REALLY" James asked looking at Lily happiness shining all over his face, Lily could only smile a nod.

"Oh good don't ever do that to me again I thought you were turning me down again." James said leaning against the house, he couldn't believe it she finally said yes.

"Sorry I just thought you was never going to ask me again I thought you didn't like me anymore." Lily said looking down at the porch floor.

James couldn't believe she could think something like that, he brought his hand up and cupped her cheek bringing her head up so she was looking him in the eye and he couldn't stop himself he put his other hand on her waist bring her closer to him and placed his lips over hers finally feeling how soft and how sweet they were, oh sweet merlin she going to drive me crazy James thought as he felt Lily put her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her.

Lily couldn't think James's lips were as soft as she always thought they were and when James ran his tongue across her bottom lip she gave a small grasp giving him all the permission he needed to explore her mouth and it was just so sweet it took Lily's breath.

They finally pulled apart when they heard a small cough breathing hard and Lily had to keep a hold of James's neck as she was sure or weak knees wouldn't hold her up and she just plain didn't want to let him go, they looked over at the door to find Sirius, Remus, Alexia and Micayla all there looking at them with smiles.

"Well it's about time guys now we can all move on with our lives." Sirius said and everyone laughed.

Lily looked up into James's loving eyes thinking yeah we can get on with our lives.

But what am I going to wear tomorrow night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A/N:** ok guys once again I'm sorry for taking so long but I hoped you guys like this one and I won't let it take so long to write the next chapter which will be about the date and once again if you would like to be my beta reader just tell me. So please review and I hope you guys liked it.


	6. no parental's part 2: the date

**Disclaimer:** I own nothin everything that you will read belongs to the brillent mind of J.K Rowling

**Rated:** R for later Main Pairings: L/J SB/OC RL/OC

**Chapter 6: no perntals part 2: the date**

The next morning when Lily opened her eyes a huge smile spread over her face as she thought of the night before. James asked her out and she finally said yes.

Lily was brought out of her thoughts of her date that night by a small knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in, she called out quietly, as Micayla and Alexia was asleep in sleeping bags on the floor, sitting up with her back leaning against the head board of her bed.

"I didn't wake you did I?" James asked her and he saw she was still in bed.

"No I was already awake" she told him pulling her blanket up over her chest as she was still wearing a very low cut tank top that she used to sleep in. James went over and sat down beside her on the bed so that his leg was touching her hip.

" Please don't feel the need to cover up for me believe me I don't mind" James joked hopeing Lily didn't notice how bad her silky top was really getting to him. Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smile.

"Well I hope you got a good look cause you won't be seeing it again." Lily mumbled looking down at her bed hopeing James didn't see that she was lieing which scared Lily a little because she loved the thought of him looking.

"Oh but it was such a lovely sight."James teased, his grin only grew when he saw Lily blush a bright red.

"Is there a reason your in my room?" she asked looking at him but she ended up just staring at his mouth as she thought about the day before. After he has asked her out and they had that amazon kiss it had been the only thing she could think about. She had spent so long hating him and now her feelings were just turned upside down.

She was so deep in thought she didn't know James was talking until she noticed his full beautiful lips were moving.

"And I'm having a baby with a alien from mars." James looked at Lily wondering what she was thinking about

"Um what did you just say?" she asked looking at him with those beautiful green eyes, that he would never admit to anyone if he was sober, make him go weak in the knee's.

"Lily I've been talking to you for at least five minutes what are you thinking about?" James asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um our date tonight." she mumbled with her head down peaking a look at him throught her hair that covered her face as she tried to look at anything but James.

She didn't know why she was suddenly so embarrassed now, she was never shy when it came to boys. Maybe it was because he was sitting on her bed with her wearing nothing but a pair of short shorts and a very low cut tank top with him wearing a pair of jean shorts and a white muscle shirt, which she could see each and every muscle and oh merlin is that a 6 pack, or the reason she was being so shy could be because it was just James.

All she knew was the left side of her face and ear started to tingle as he moved her hair behind her ear so he could see her face.

"What about our date? You know if you don't want to go I won't make you." James said slowly, he knew that all their friends were listening when he asked her out and he wanted to be sure she was going because she wanted to not because she thought that was what their friends wanted, he also wanted to be sure he wasn't dreaming when she said yes.

"That's not it James, you know I don't do anything unless I want to." Lily grinned up at James finally putting her shyness aside and looked at him stright in the eye.

"Merlin don't I know it, I learned that the first day I meet you." he laughed

"Yeah when you tried to trick me into leaving my compartment so you and your buddies could have it." she grinned

"Hey how was I supposed to know that you were smarter than me" James said trying to look angry at her but finding it very hard as she was trying to smirk at him and was doing a horriable job of it.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it when the poor little pure blood believed that I was really a princess in the muggle world." Lily through her head back and laughed as she thought about the look of awe on his face when she convinced him she was a princess.

"Merlin if you two want to make goo goo eyes at each other go to another room some of us are trying to sleep" they heard Micayle mumble into her pillow.

"Sorry mic, your just mad cause Sirius is sleeping in a bed upstairs and your here alone." Lily said followed by a grunt as Micayla threw her pillow at Lily's head.

"So really is three a reason you here this early or could you just not wait to see my beautiful face?" Lily joked.

"As much as I love seeing your beautiful face I was wondering if you wanted to come downstairs with me for some breakfast?" James asked.

"Sure I just have one favor" she said

"What?"

"Instead of the house elfs fixing it can we make pancakes? I miss doing that." she said thinking about how her and her father used to make breakfast for her family on sunday's.

"If you want to but I'm going to warn you right now I've never cooked anything in my life."

"I thought so but I know how, why don't you go on down and let me get dressed." Lily said still holding the blanket over her chest.

"Why I happen to like the top part so I'm sure I'll love the bottom unless you don't have anything on the bottom which in that case I know I would love it." James said with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You might but your not going to find out. So go." She said

"Yeah yeah I'm It's proable a good thing since I would burn the house down if I seen you in your underware." James walked out leaving a red faced Lily behind.

Since she knew she was going to be getting dirty and she had to have a shower anyways she put on a pair of pink sweat pants and a white tshirt and only finger combing her hair and went downstairs.

James was sitting at the little table when she walked in, like all the other times he saw her and his heart skipped a beat and he had to take a minute to catch his breath before talking.

"Wow, if I ever saw you looking anything other than gorgeous I think I would die of shock." James said trying to flatten his hair. she always talked about how his hair bothered her so he has tried for years to get his hair to lay flat, he has yet to find a way to do it.

Lily blushed watching James run a hand through his hair, funny how that used to bug the crap out of her and now she was starting to see that it was just...James, and like the man herself she was starting to like that even more each day.

"Ok let me get the stuff and well get started"

One hour later, two dozen eggs, and two bags of flour later we find two teenagers covered with flour one still flipping pancakes and the other throwing a plate of something black in the garbage.

"I can't believe how much it takes just to make pancakes I have a new respect for house elfs now," James said placing the two plates of good pancakes on the table.

"Yeah my dad used to cook them I just used to mix the batter." Lily laughed putting th last of the finished edible pancakes on a plate and turning up the radio her and James had brought down.

"Yeah and then you didn't do to good of a job of that" James grinned pointing to a pile of broken eggs on the floor and and all the flour that was everwhere.

"Well if you hadn't of started tickling me I wouldn't have dropped the eggs or flour." she said bringing the plate to the table.

"Umm do you think we made to much?" James asked looking at the three full plates.

"Not with the way you and Sirius inhale food we might be making ..." Lily stopped suddenly listening closly to the song that just cam on.

"Oh I love this song, dance with me." Lily demanded

Pulling James by the arm away from the table closer to the radio. James not about to say no when he gets to hold Lily didn't say a word as her arms went around his neck and his arms went around her waist as they swayed to the slow son playing

Look into my eyes, You will see

What you mean to me

Search your heart, Search you soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you

As Lily swayed to the music in James's arms, looking into his beartiful brown eyes she couldn't help but thinking about how much this man was starting to mean to her, this man who without asking went with her to her parents funeral and held her the entire time while she cried on his shoulder. This man that just knew when to cheer her up or when to just let her be by herself. Lily kept thinking that he had changed but he didn't, matured yes, but he still ruffled his hair, still played pranks, still asked her out. But Lily was starting to love every bit of that cause it was what made James...James.

Look into my heart, You will find

There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am , take my life  
I would give it all , I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it , there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do , I do it for you

James layed his head down on Lily's head and just closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her in his arms where he knew she belonged. He just wanted to keep her there for the rest of his life. He tried so hard to change for her but like they say bad habits die hard but he finally got her to agree to go out with him and he was going to do everything in his power to make this night the best she ever had. He finally had a chance and he wasn't going to screw it up.

There's no love , like your love  
And no other , could give more love  
There's nowhere , unless you're there  
All the time , all the way

Oh , you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it , there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you , I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you , ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do , I do it for you

Just as the song was about to go off Lily raised her head to look into James's eyes. Merlin their beautiful Lily thought not knowing James was thinking the same thing. Lily looked down his stright nose down to his nice full lips that had been in her dreams for a while now, and if she wasn't mistaken James was staring at her lips to. But just to be sure Lily very slowly ran the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip loving it as she watched James follow it.

"Um Lily in the next five seconds i'm going to kiss you so if you don't want me to move now." James said

"1"

"2"

"3" as James counted he saw Lily wasn't moving back, nope she was moving CLOSER so he moved closer unil their lips were just touching.

"4" softly he kissed her bottom lip, oh one more second.

"Merlin I smell pancakes and what the hell happened in here, Prongs did you give the house elfs firewhiskey again and why didn't you give me any?"

Lily jumped away from James almost running to get orange juice wanting so bad to kill Sirius and from the glare James is giving Sirius he's thinking the same thing.

"Hey Prongs what's with the look?" Sirius asked while pilling his plate full with pancakes.

"Padfoot buddy you better be glad I can't do magic in the summer but you better sleep with one eye open tonight." James said sitting down across a confused Sirius, Lily laughed and took a seat next to James as Micayla, Alexia, and Remus walked in.

The day was spent just goofing around and playing Quidditch, but now James was in his room and Lily was in hers getting ready for their date, well Lily was pacing back and forth nervous as hell.

"Oh merlin I can't believe I'm this nervous I mean it's just Potter right? Right so I souldn't be this nervous. Oh merlin what if we do go out and he finds that he don't like me anymore, I mean were going to be alone we've never been fully alone before he's going to wonder why he wasted his time, or oh my jello what if I start my period, lets see I start on the 15th and it's..."

"Lily stop it your making me dizzy watching you and we should be more worried than you ,we are the ones going to staying here alone with Sirius Black." Micayla laughed and grabed Lily by the shoulders and sitting her on the bed.

"Now nothing is going to go wrong you are wearing a beautiful dress we are going to fix your hair and your going to be beautiful like always and I know you don't see it but James is already head over heels in love with you already so stop worring." Micayla and Alexia laughed seeing Lily's face go the color of her hair.

"Ok so did he tell you where you two were going?" Alexia asked

"To eat" was all Lily said

"Did he tell you what kind of resturant it's going to be?"

"Yeah fancy which makes me even more nervous you know how I get when I go to places like that." Lily grouned laying back on the bed.

"Lily can we please not start this again it's going to be fine." Micayla said.

"Yeah your right it's going to be fine it's just a date. Ok girls help me to be beautiful." the girls laughed.

Down the hall Remus and Sirius were having the same problem with James who was in the middle of his own breakdown.

"Fuck I'm going to sqrew it up and she will never speak to me again and then I will be fucked up. Oh fuck I've never been this nervous in my life. What if she has changed her mind already." James said running his hand through his hair for the hundredth time that day.

"Prongs man shut the fuck up, if Lily didn't want to go out with you she wouldnt' have told you yes in the first place. So just go take a shower get dressed and go get your woman. Damn."Sirius yelled

"Padfoot you don't understand"

"Yes I do you've been in love with that girl since you was eleven years old and guess what your dream is about to come true. The girl likes you why I havn't figured out yet but if you don't get hold of your self you are going to sqrew it up." Sirius said

James let out a sigh and dropped down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Your right Padfoot I just...It's took me years to get that girl to say yes, I just don't want to mess it up."

"I know but everything is going to be fine and if I'm not wrong I think our Lily flower already has feelings for you I can see it now you two will come back holding hands grinning and from then on you two will make everyone sick acting all lovey dovey and before to long we will be having this same conversation but you will be getting ready to ask her to marry you." Sirius said grinning

"Ok well I guess I got to take her out in order to mess it up so I'm going to take a shower."

" You better you smell like shit" the boys just laughed.

An hour later James, Sirius, and Remus were in the living roon James once again pacing the floor but this time he's wearing black dress pants and a white button up shirt tucked into his pants, he had on black shiney shoes and his hair is sticking up all over the place like always. He looked good and he knew it but he's still nervous cause Lily was 10 minutes late.

"See I told you she changed her mind. She hates me why would she want to go on a date with me." James continued to mumble for the next few minutes while Sirius and Remus looked on in amusment, they thought the sight of the hogwarts lady's man worring about being stood up was the funnest thing they had ever seen.

James was about to just give up and go back to his room when Micayla and Alexia came down but no Lily now James was really beginning to panic.

"Where's Lily?" James asked holding his breath

"She's just putting her shoes on sorry she's late it took a little longer than exspected to fix her hair."

James let out a sigh of relieve but his breath got caught again when he heard someone walk down the stairs, turning he saw a sight he would never forget as long as he lived.

Lily was wearing a black lacy dress that ended a few inches above her knees a/n: if you've ever seen the movie pretty woman thank of the black cocktail dress Julie Roberts wears with black high heel shoes that made her already long legs look endless, her hair was put up with tiny clips with some laying in loose curls down her back. A beautiful butterfly necklace was around her neck with matching tiny dangling earrings. James was speechless he had never seen anything or anyone this beautiful in his life.

"Lily...you...I...wow" was all James could get out as Lily stepped in front of him.

"I think what James is trying to say around his foot is that you look gergouse." Remus said causing everyone to laugh.

"Lily you look beautiful." James finally said taking her hand.

"Thank you, you look great to." Lily said which was the biggest understatment in the world, Lily herself was speechless when she first looked at James.

"You ready to go?" James asked never taking his eyes off her.

"Yeah where are we going and how are we going to get there?" Lily asked as they said goodbye to everyone and walked out the front door.

"Knight Bus."

"Oh no"

An hour later a sick Lily and an amused James stepped off the knight bus and walked into Hogsmeade village.

"Please tell me I don't have to get back on the thing" Lily said holding on to James's arm and her stomach.

"Well we can either go home by floo powder or stay at the leaky carldron, which I fully support the second choice." James grinned giving Lily a wink which to her surprise made her laugh.

"Watch it Potter." she laughed smacking his stomach.

"Ouch, you watch it sweety that's abuse." James joked pleased when he didn't get smacked again for the nickname.

"So where are we going?" she asked

"To the best resturant in Hogsmeade." James said pride in his voice but Lily just got even more nervous, but she just took the hand James offered and walked on.

When Lily walked into the resturant the first word that came to mind was MONEY, you could tell from the crystal chandalers all the way down to the white plush carpet on the floor that this place was only for people with lots and lots of money.

The hostess walked up, James gave her his name and they were lead over to a table by a window and James trying to be a gentleman held Lily's chair out for her and sat down across from her as the woman placed a menu in front of them then walked away. Lily opened her menu but she couldn't read a word because it's in French. Lily could speak Italian but never could understand French, but not wanting to ask James for help she tried to look for something that sounded good but ended up just picking one.

"Do you know what you want Lily?" James asked Lily not being able to say the name just showed him.

The waitress walked up took their order and to Lily's surprise James ordered their finest bottle of wine and the woman just smiled and walked away leaving James and Lily alone neither one not knowing what to say.

"So um do you like the resturant?" James asked. He didn't think he would be this nervous, he was never like this with any other girl but than again Lily Evans wasn't just any other girl.

"Yeah It's beautiful here." Lily said, she didn't know what to say she kept thinking that people were watching her and James wasn't saying nothing which was only making her feel worse.

They both sat in uncomfortable silence silience until the waitress brought them a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Would you like for me to leave the bottle?"

"YES" they both said.

The woman left the bottle in an ice box and they were left once again in silence to sip at their wine.

"So um that is a very pretty necklace." James said trying to think of anything to say.

"Thank you. My parents gave it to me for christmas last year." Lily said taking a sip out of her glass which James noticed was almost empty.

"Here let me get you some more wine." he said getting up.

Before Lily could tell him she didn't want anymore right now he was already up pouring her some into her glass, but what James didn't see was the little girl running right for his legs making James spill wine in Lily's lap.

"Shit Lily I'm so sorry" James yelled putting the bottle back in the ice box while dabbing his napkin in her lap.

"I'm sorry mister." the little girl cried little tears in her eyes.

" It's ok sweety, and James it's fine it wasn't your fault. I'm just going to go to the lady's room." Lily said, James just sat down with his head in his hands.

Lily came back from the bathroom to see the waitress bring their food. Lily sat down and first looked at what James ordered it looked really good some kind of shrimp and noodles her food on the other hand looked awful, it was some kind of blood red soup with big white balls of meat floating around. Lily almost lost her lunch just looking at it, it looked like blood with a man's balls floating around in it. she looked up to see an amused James smiling back at her.

"You don't have a clue what you ordered do you?" he asked trying to hold back from laughing at the look on her face.

"Of course I do." Lily wasn't about to tell James Potter that he could do something she can't. she might be starting to have feelings for him but she still had her pride.

"Right" he said they both knew she was lieing but he let it slide.

Lily, being so stubborn, took a bite of the soup, it tasted awful but ate it anyways but she wasn't going anywhere near the balls.

They both ate in silence but the silience wasn't as bad as it was when they first got there. When they got done eating James looked up at Lily.

"I have a surprise for you, I know how much you love chocolate so I made you something today." James said taking a small box out of his pocket and placed it on the table he mumbled something Lily didn't catch, and the box grew to the size of a small picnic basket.

"How did you do that? we are not supposed to use magic yet." Lily grinned

"Oh this is my moms we used to go on a lot of picnics and hikes when I was little and she would make the picnic basket small so she could carry it in her pocket, and I used to get mad when she could do magic and I couldn't so one day she put a spell on the basket so that when I said open it would make the basket grow and I thought I was doing magic." James explained smiling when Lily laughed. Reaching into the basket James pulled out a plater full of chocolate covered strawberries. You could tell he made them his self cause most of them had finger prints and some of them was only half covered with chocolate. James was actually proud of his idea until he looked up and saw Lily bitting her lower lip frowning at the strawberries.

"Uh oh what's wrong?"

"Um James it's a very sweet idea" she started

"But"

"But um I can't eat them. I'm allergic to strawberries." she said looking away from him, she felt so bad cause she knew he put so much thought into this.

"Oh well that's ok." James tryed to laugh it off as he put the plater back into the box and srunk it putting it back in his pocket.

"I guess we should just get out of here." He said getting their waitress and paying the bill before leading Lily out of the resturant. Lily not wanting the date to end like this grabbed his wrist to stop him once they were outside.

"James I'm not ready to go home just yet why don't we take a walk." Lily pleaded

"Why what's the point tonight was a disaster." James said angerly.

"No James it's..."

"No Lily it was awful you hated this place since you didn't have anything to say once we got here and I know for a fact that you always have something to say, I just about drowned you with wine, you hated the food, and I just about killed you with strawberries, AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" James yelled seeing Lily doubled over laughing.

"First off don't yell and curse at me and I'm laughing because to hear you say it like that is so funny." she laughed but seeing as it was making him even madder she tried to stop.

"Sorry, ok so tonight didn't go so smooth. But none of that was your fault. That little girl bumped into you made you spill the wine, I hated the food because I didn't want to ask for help when I couldn't read the menu, and how was you to know I can't eat strawnerries I love that you care enough the even think about making me something like that, it was so sweet. And as for this place your right I didn't like it, but that's because I'm not used to fance places. My family wasn't rich like yours, I mean we wasn't poor but we couldn't go to fancy places like this and they just make me uncomfortable and I was already nervous and this place just made it worse." she explained taking his hand.

"And if you want the truth I would have been happy having a picnic in your back yard because you would have been with me. When I agreed to go on this date I agreed so that I could be with you." Lily said softly as she put her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to give him a soft sweet kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist deeping the kiss.

"So I didn't sqrew my chance's with you to bad." he asked a few minutes later trying to catch his breath.

" No not yet, now will you please take a walk with me?" she asked grinning as she stepped away taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

" Yeah lets at least end this in a good way" he said laughing when she did.

"Good I just have one question." She said looking at up at him as they started walking.

"What?"

"What did I eat tonight?"

AN: hey guys i'm sorry that it took me so long to get this out but i have been thinking a lot about my story and now i have like 3 notebooks full of ideas on each and every chapter and i'm going to warn everyone right now i'm still thinking about how i want this to end i'm not sure if i'll have this a happy or a sad ending if you know what i mean so it MAY turn out to be an AU story but i haven't made up my mind yet. so i hope you all like this chapter and i promise it won't be months before i send in the next chapter so i hope you like it and please review oh and if you have any ideas you would like to give i would be glad to hear them and i would also like to thank all you that have reviewed i almost have 100 reviews now WAY more than i thought i would ever get so i love you guys and i hope you will continue to like it.


	7. Diagon Alley and Fights

Disclaimer: I own nothin everything that you will read belongs to the brillent mind of J.K Rowling

Rated: R for later

Main Pairings: L/J SB/OC RL/OC

Chapter 7: Diagon Alley and Fights

The next day Mr. and Mrs. Potter came home to a still standing house, which they gave Lily all the credit for. Remus, Micayla, and Alexia went home to spend the rest of the summer with their family's, but they all agreed to meet at Diagon Alley the day they got their Hogwarts letters.   
That day came only a few days after everyone left the Potter's. James, Sirius and Lily were almost finished with their breakfast when their letters arrived.

"Oh no! It's our letters," Lily said watching Jason Potter untie the letters from the owl.

"Lily sweetie, why are you looking at those letters like they're going to bite you?" Emily asked as Jason passed the letters around, and she was right, Lily was holding hers out in front of her as if it would curse her if she got to close.

"Oh Emily, Lily's afraid to open it because she doesn't know if she's headgirl, which we all know she's going to be." Sirius told everyone around a mouth full of eggs.

"Sirius chew with your mouth closed. Lily dear you're never going to know unless you open it." Emily smiled at Lily.

"Ok here goes." Lily took a shaking hand and carefully opened the letter and when she pulled her letter out a badge fell to the table with an large HG printed across the front of it. Lily didn't even look at her letter. She grabbed her badge and started jumping around the room causing everyone to laugh, well that's besides two people; little Hailey, not knowing what was going on, got up and started jumping around with Lily while James was to busy wastching how Lily's breast's were bouncing up and dow. A few minutes later Lily sat down in her seat beside James not noticing that James was still looking at her breasts, the fact that she was wearing a tight t-shirt was making it harder for James to look away until someone kicked him under the table. At first he looked over at Sirius only to find him smirking but shook his head and pointed to Jason. James looked over to his dad only to recieve a stern look that turned into a glare. James quickly looked back down at his own unopened letter finding it odd that his own father would get mad at him for doing something they had always joked about and started to open his leter.

The joking and teasing Lily came to a stop as they all heard something hard hit the table only to look over to see James staring at something on the table with a look of shock on his face. Lily, who was closer to him looked to see what had shocked him so much, got her own look of surprise before letting out a happy scream and giving him a big hug.

"What is it?" Sirius yelled.

"James has been made HeadBoy!" Lily screamed still hugging James who still hadn't moved.

"Oh Merlin, what's he drinking cause I want some! That shit should be good!" Sirius yelled.

" Oh Mommy! Siri said a bad word" Hailey yelled tugging on Emily's shirt and pointing at Sirius.

"I know baby and we'll punish him later. James did you really get HeadBoy?" she asked looking at James who was still looking down at his new badge.

"I...I...think... so, " he finally said raising his eyes first to his parents then to Lily who had let go of his neck when Sirius yelled.

"Well son, that's great! Unexpected, but great anyways. Let me see your badge." Jason said taking the gold badge when James handed it to him.

"Honey your father's right, that's great! We are so proud of you." Emily said looking at the badge as Jason passed it to her.

"Yes and I think this calls for a little something for our new HeadBoy, so James today when you go to get your school supplies you have my permission to get that new broom you've been wanting all summer." Jason said which was followed by shouts of joy from both James and Sirius.

"Why are you so happy?" Lily asked Sirius.

"Because James is getting the latest broom model and that means that I will get to ride it to." Sirius explained with the biggest smile ever on his face. Lily only shook her head and rolled her eyes.

A few hours later James, Lily, and Sirius were waiting for Micayla, Alexia, Remus, and this time even Peter was going with them, much to Lily's displeasure.

"James did yo have to invite Peter?" Liily pouted. James looked anywhere but at her because he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing her beautiful full lips and right now he didn't know where he and Lily stood so he would have to hold off on that right now.

"Lily come on, he's my friend too. I might not be as close to him as I am Mooney and Padfoot but he's still my friend, so please try for me to get along with him." James pleaded giving Lily a piece of her own medicine as he gave her his own puppy dog eyes and taking both her hands in his own.

"That's not fair! Fine, for you I will try, but don't you dare leave me alone wih him. He looks at me like he wants to either kiss me or kill me. I'm sorry but I don't want him around me...but I will do it for you." Lily said walking into James's arms when he held them open for her.

"That's all I ask, but I think you just have the wrong idea about Peter." James said pulling Lily into a hug. Kids that went to Hogwarts that walked by stopped and stared as James Potter and Lily Evans stood in the middle of Diagon Alley hugging, but James nor Lily took any notice.

"Awww, look at you two standing there making out." Micayla yelled running up to them with Alexia, Remus, and Peter running after her.

"We are not making out. Believe me you will know when we are making out." James said leading the way to Flourish and Blotts to get their books.

"Oh they will, huh?" Lily teased running after James with everone else following.

"Lily as much as I love your mouth shut it please." James said giving her a wink so to ease the harsh words.

Walking into the store the gang split up with the girls going their war and the boys going theirs.

"So I see you and a certain marauder are getting cozy with each other." Alexia laughed wiggling her eyebrows at Lily.  
"James and Lily sitting in a tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage than comes James with a baby carriage!" Micayla sang loud enough for the people around them to hear, but thankfully not so James could hear.

"Micayla there are kids around." Lily blushed

"So? They're eleven, give them a year maybe two and they'll be doing it too. So whats the deal with you and James? Are you two together yet or are you just banging behind closed doors?" Micayla asked looking for her books as if she was asking Lily how her summer was going.

"Mic, I can't believe you're asking her that." Alexia stopped looking at books to send a shocked and embarrassed look at the kids that had heard her and were laughing.

" What! I just need to know if we should be watching out for a sock on the door knob this year."

"Mic, I don't think you have to worry about that. Not only are we not, as you so politely put it, 'banging' James and I will have our own rooms, seeing as we are HeadBoy and Girl." Lily said smiling, she was so proud of becoming head girl and the fact that she would be sharing a dorm with James was a very big plus. Who knows, she might "accidently" have to walk in while he was taking a shower.

"Oh Lily, your head girl that's great!" Alexia screamed trying to give Lily a hug but with all the books in the way all they did was hurt their stomachs.

"Yeah, but did you just say James Potter was headboy? What was Dumbledore drinking! I want some." Micayla mumbled.  
"You know Mic, Sirius said the same thing." Lily grinned.

"Oh no! I'm talking like Sirius Black? Get my room ready at Saint Mungo's!" Micayla cried.

"Ok so if your not shagging then what are you two?" Micayla asked still pouting as they got the last of their books and walked over to pay for them.

"We, as far as I know, are still friends after that date I don't know what he wants now." Lily answered also paying for her books.

"Oh come on Lily! You two were about to snog right outside, not to metion he has been staring at you the whole time we've been in here." Alexia said. All three girls looked over at the boys, while Sirius and Remus were talking James was looking at Lily with a wide smile until he saw Lily looking back but instead of looking away, like Lily thought, he just kept smiling, if possible wider, and gave her a wink before turning to Remus.

"The boy wants your body Lil. He was basically doing you in his mind and from the look in his eyes he was loving it, so grow some man balls and go ask him out." Micayla laughed, Lily just smiled as Alexia blushed.

"But Micayla I don't want balls, cause that would make me a man and I like being a woman." Lily joked.

"Yes and what a beautiful woman you are." said a voice behind her, turning she saw one of her friends that also happened to be her ex-boyfriend.

"Amos, hey there good looking." Lily teased giving him a hug.

" Hey beautiful, Micayla, Alexia." He said nodding to Micayla and Alexia while Alexia just returned the nod but Micayla glared wishing looks could kill.

"So, um, what was that I overheard about you wanting balls? What are you switching sides on me?" He asked with a smile, Lily rolled her eyes while hitting him on the arm.

"No, I like this guy and she's trying to get me to ask him out." she said, then she noticed a shadow next to hers that told her someone was behind her but she knew it wasn't Alexia or Micayla because this shadow was a lot taller than her, plus the strong hands that just fell on her shoulders gave her a big clue of who Amos was garing at. Lily tipped her head back to look at a also glaring James.

"Potter."

"Diggory."

"So it's true what everyone is saying. What, is Lily feeling sorry for you now Potter?" Amos asked.

"I don't know what your talking about Diggory. The only person I know Lily feels sorry for is you, I mean, it was you that was almost crying last year when she finally had enough of your ass and dumped you, right?" James said, Lily looked between Amos and James thinking 'If looks could kill we would have a very big problem.'

"Oh Merlin! Come on you two, stop it! Now Amos, what do you mean it's true about what people are saying? What're people saying?" Lily asked giving James a pleading look, he did back up a bit but never lost his glare.

"That you and James Potter were making out outside," Amos explained still trying to stare down a now arrogant looking James.  
"Told you Lily," Micayla and Alexia yelled out from their spot beside Remus and Sirius.

"We were not making out, it was a simple hug." said a frustrated Lily as she crossed her arms pouting.

"And what if we were? What's it to you?" James sneered.

"Well, I don't want Lily to be used and then thrown away like all your other shag buddies. You fuck them then dump them right?" Lily knew that was the worst thing Amos could have ever said when she looked at James and saw pure hatred in his eyes.

"You bastard." James yelled jumping at Amos knocking him to the ground and pounding his face anywhere he could hit. Lily snapped out of shock and looked to Sirius and Remus who were just watching.

"Remus! Sirius! Do something!" she cried pulling on their arms to get them to do something.

"Why? Diggory deserves it for what he just said," Sirius said crossing his arms while watching the fight.

"Remus?"

"Lily, I agree with Sirius on this one." Remus said looking the same as Sirius.

"Fine you assholes." Lily screamed running over to the fight to see Amos now on top of James throwing punches not doing as good as James but getting a few good hits in.

"Guys! Stop please!" Lily called pulling on Amos's arm trying to get them to stop. The fight carried on for a few more minutes like this until everyone heard Lily scream out in pain as Amos's elbow came up hitting her on the mouth.

"Lily!" Alexia and Micayla screamed out grabbing Lily's face to see she had a split lip that was bleeding down her chin.  
This snapped Sirius and Remus into action. Sirius grabbed Amos by the collar and pulled him off James not too gently as Remus pulled James up holding him back as he made another grab for Amos.

"Remus let me go!" James screamed struggling against the hold Remus had on his arms to get to an equally struggling Amos who was being held back by Sirius.

"Prongs man, that's enough. Lily just got hurt." Remus calmly said to James who instantly calmed down and looked over to Lily, she looked back with her busted lip swelling with tears in her eyes. Lily looked to James to see his left jaw starting to bruise and his left eye starting blacken.

"Lily, baby, what happened?" James asked pulling away from Remus, Amos still trying to get away from Sirius, and went to Lily gently holding her face while he looked at her angry and hurt eyes and still bleeding lip.

"What do you think you ass! I was trying to get you two idiots to stop acting like first years and Amos hit me with his elbow." she said angerily pushing him away, she knew Amos was wrong with what he said but that didn't mean James had to go down to his level and start a fight in a public place where someone other than himself could be hurt.

James was so angry, after all Amos was the cause of Lily being hurt. He saw red. Turning he saw Amos had gotten away from Sirius but was staring at Lily's mouth with a shocked look.

"Lily, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Amos tried to apologize but James was having none of it. He walked over to Amos and got one more hard hit to his already black eye before Sirius grabbed him. Remus had to grab Amos back again.

"YOU FUCKER! YOU HIT MY GIRLFRIEND! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" James yelled and he almost got out of the hold Sirius had on him. Everyone heard James call Lily his girlfriend, everyone but James who didn't catch what he said until it was too late. Lily at first didn't believe what she heard until she looked around to see a crowd of people around watching with shocked and unbelieveable looks on their faces. First, Lily was jumping for joy inside because James had just called her his girlfriend. Then she was feeling embarrassed at all the people looking at the three of them, seeing Sirius and Remus still holding the boys back, Lily walked right between them and the boys finally stopped fighting to get away when they saw exactly how mad Lily was.

"Stop, you both are acting like first years! James, I thought you had finally grown up. I guess you just proved me wrong." Lily sent a disappointed look at James, who still had an angry look on his face, but there was also a bit of shame there as well.

"And Amos, you need to grow up. If I'm dating James or not it is none of anyone's business and what you said to James--you got what you deserved. I know you didn't mean to hit me so I'm not mad at you for that, but I'm getting out of here before I hit you both or we get thrown out. Amos, I'll see you at school." Lily finished, walking through the crowd with Micayla and Alexia running after her.

Outside Lily stopped. Turning, she found Micayla and Alexia standing there looking at her with a worried look.

"Can you believe him?" Lily said pointing at the shop where James was still at.

"Yeah, but Lily Amos deserved that, I mean we all know James was a playboy but to throw it in is face like that when Amos is just as bad-" Alexia said watching Amos leave the store with a couple of his friends.

"Yeah, I know that but I was talking about him calling me his girlfriend." Lily said wincing as she bit her lower lip as she watched James pay for his books with a sad look on his face.

"Um, Lily after all that the only thing you are worried about is that he called you his girlfriend? And I hate to tell you but you basically are his girlfriend." Micayla said as if talking to a four year old.

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about, but it would be nice if I knew he thought of me like that." Lily said softly as the Marauders walked out of the store and towards the girls.

"Lily, I am so sorry you got hurt, and your right I shouldn't have hit him." James said looking anywhere but at her eyes. He didn't think he could stand to see the hate in her eyes that he used to see.

"James you don't have to tell me you're sorry I don't blame you for hitting him, if you wouldn't've I would have, but just one time would have been fine. What if you had gotten badly hurt or one of you had hit a little kid or something like that?" Lily softly told him. He looked so cute standing there like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. James looked up to see Lily giving him a small smile, that made him notice the swelled lip and dried blood.

"When we get home mom can fix your lip." he said gently rubbing at the blood on her chin.

"Good cause it hurts like a mother." she said wincing when she realized it hurt to smile.

"Well, come on let's get you home." James said leading Lily to the Leaky Cauldron leaving to rest to follow.  
"But James...I...I...don't get...to...to come back... she will be...be...ok until we get done." Petter studdered, James glared back at him.

"She can't wait until later. It's my fault she's like this, you'll be ok here by yourself." James said. He couldn't believe Peter had just said that, James felt awful at the thought of Lily being in pain.

"Yeah Wormtail grow a fucking backbone." Sirius called rolling his eyes when Peter jumped and moved to hide behind Remus.

"It's ok James, why don't we go get some ice that way the swelling will stop then we can go get our stuff and your mom can fix us later." Lily smiled pulling on James's arm trying to smile at Peter which quickly stopped when he sent her "that look". She told James she would try to get along with Peter so she would try to be nice.

"Fine, but before we go buy anymore we're going back to the Leaky Cauldron and you're going to put some ice on your lip." James demanded with a caring tone.

"Well then I think you need to put some on your eye and bring your it down to normal size. It's making you look funnier than you already are." Lily joked trying not to smile when he sent her a playful glare.

Thirty minutes later the gang was sitting in a booth with James on the end then Lily, Micayla, Sirius, Alexia, Remus and then Peter. Lily was sitting there watching James and Sirius talk about, of course, pranks with Micayla listening in amusment, and Remus and Alexia were talking quietly together. Lily knew they liked each other but to watch them together it was just so cute, Lily smiled as Alexia giggled over something Remus said. Then Lily looked over to Peter, she had no idea why they were friends with him. James, Sirius, and Remus were the most handsome boys at Hogwarts, plus they were three of the smartest. Peter on the other hand looked like a rat: he had thin, stringy, light brown hair that looked like it was about to go bald in the back with beady little eyes. He was short and also on the chubby side, plus Lily didn't think he would have gotten this far in school if it hadn't been for Remus's help. Even their personalities was total opposites. Lily looked to James and Sirius who were talking nonstop and Remus laying the moves on Alexia and there was Peter looking down at the table looking like he wanted to crawl under it.

Looking back to James, she smiled as she watched him talking to Sirius. He was so handsome and caring and Lily thought back to what Amos had said. Would James just drop her if they had sex? What if they did start dating? What would happen when they went back to Hogwarts with all his groupies following him? I mean he is a man, sex is one of their basic needs right? Then she thought about how happy she was when he called her his girlfriend and about all the times they were just talking or joking around. Then there was those two amazing kisses. She knew if he cheated or left her for another girl she would be heartbroken. Would it be worth it?

Meanwhile, while Lily was deep in thought, she had no idea that James had stopped listening to whatever it was Sirius was talking about to watch her. She had taken a piece of ice and was rubbing it on her bottom lip. James watched mezmorized as water dripped off her lip on to her chin and the tip of her tongue would come out to swipe over the ice and her lip. James knew first hand how talented that tongue was at kissing but now, watching this, he had to think about how talented that wicked tongue would be used on other parts of his body besides his mouth. James had to hold back a moan and move around to try to take some of the pressure off his groin as certain parts of his body started to harden as Lily took the tip of the ice cube in her mouth and sucked on it. He happened to look down and couldn't help but let out a moan as he noticed the ice must be making her cold cause he could see her hard nipples through the thin silk of her tank top.

"Lily girl, quit before you make poor little James over there blow his load." Sirius yelled, the gang laughed as Lily jumped almost getting chocked on the ice.

"Why? What did I do?" Lily asked genuinely confused about what she did as she took in James's fast breathing and dialated eyes, and beads of sweat on his forehead. For some reason he was staring at her chest harder than he usually did.

"Lily, you were basically giving that piece of ice a blowjob and I think James here was jealous of said piece of ice, right James?" Micayla asked trying to put on an innocent look but was failing majorly because of her smirk as James blughed and mumbled something that sounded like " lucky ice" as he looked at the table avoiding everyone's laughing eyes.

"Well I think we should get going, Lily's lip looks like it went down some, it's starting to get late anyways." Remus said trying to get Peter to get out of the booth.

'i dont' know Mooney, I don't think Prongs should get up he might stab someone." Sirius laughed earning him a smack on the back of the head by Lily.

"Shut up Padfoot." James said.

"Fuck man, I watched that too. I think I need to stay here for a few more minutes."

"Shut up Sirius." James called out.

"Shit! I think even Wormtail got a stiffy from that."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SIRIUS." James yelled before looking up at his best friend to see him smirking at him knowing exactly why he was saying those things. He was just trying to help because thinking about someone thinking of Lily like that besides himself helped take care of his hump problem.

"Thanks man" James said. Sirius just laughed as everyone else besides Remus watched confused.

Later that day they were making their way to Madam Malkin's for new robes, well so the guys and Alexia could get new robes ,Lily and micayla was just walked around looking at the different style robes as everyone else got robes. Lily looked around and noticed a dark corner she had never noticed before. Walking over she saw the corner was full of muggle clothes, everything from jeans and shoes to dresses. 'Oh if I had the money I would buy everything here' Lily thought running her fingers over the silk of a beautiful light pink dress. Looking at the clothes Lily saw a glass case in the back that was full of jewerly. In the case she fell in love with every jewel and every diamond but one piece caught her eye.

It was a braclet that was made up with diamond butterflys that would have went perfect with her necklace and earrings. She had looked everywhere after her parents gave her the necklace for a matching braclet and here one was. Lily couldn't believe it, but looking at the price Lily's eyes grew wide. There would be no way she could afford it.

"There you are. What are you doing back here? I didn't even know this was back here." James said coming over to stand beside Lily to see what she was looking at.

"Hey what are you looking at?" James asked looking between her and the case.

"That bracelet. Isn't it beautiful?" Lily asked still staring at the braclet.

"Yeah it is. Hey, that looks just like that necklace you wore on our date." James said.

"Yeah it does. After I got my necklace I looked everywhere for a matching bracelet but I never could find one."

"Well why don't you buy it?" James asked becoming confused when she looked at him as if he just grew another head.  
"Did you look at how much that costs?"

"It's not that much." James said looking at the four digit number. Sure it was pretty high but his mother spent more than that on a bracelet, it was no higher than what his broomstick was going to cost.

"James I can't. If you don't remember, my parents died and I never had a job so right now I only have enough money to get my school stuff and have a little left over for after Hogwarts to live off. I can't afford it." Lily said sadly turning and leaving James still staring at the case.

"Ok James, let's go get your broom! Then we have to be getting home, it's starting to get dark and it's not safe, so--hey were did James go?" Lily asked as her and the rest of the gang walked out of the robe shop to see James was still inside.  
"Is he still inside?" Micayla asked only to see James run out of the shop.

"Sorry guys, bathroom break." he panted trying to catch his breath.

"That's something we all wanted to know. Well lets go get you that crazy broom then lets head home." Lily said leading them to quidditch shop.

"Lil's, I got to be heading home, like you said it's getting late." Alexia said with Micayla, Remus,and Peter agreeing. So the friends hugged and said their good-byes leaving Lily, James, and Sirius.

"Hey Lily, their right, it's getting late we should be heading home to." James said and to Lily's great pleasure he put his arm around her shoulder leading her to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.

"Prongs man, it won't take a few minutes to get the broom then we can go home." Sirius called out running up to James and Lily.

"He's right James, it's not that late. Come on, let's go get your broom. It's all you've talked about today." Lily said turning to head for the shop but James just turned her back around.

"No! It's ok! I'll just get it later. I'm tired and my eye hurts and I'm sure your lip is hurting you so let's go get that taken care of." he said finally trying Sirius to forget the broom. Sirius finally gave in and went home pouting.

Later that night while Lily was getting ready for bed someone knocked on her door. After getting permission, James walked in already dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a muscle shirt that had Lily staring.

"Hey, um, is it too late to talk? Cause I can wait until morning of it is." he asked seeing her with only a bath robe on with her hair wet and her pj's laying on the bed.

"No, it's ok. How's your eye?" Lily asked sitting on the edge of the bed, James reached up and gently touched his black eye and swollen jaw, after hearing the story Emily thought it was a good punishment for fighting, so she made him heal the muggle way after healing Lily in a matter of seconds of course.

"Sore, but it's fine that's, um, what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm so sorry that you got hurt.'

"James it's fine you didn't do it anyways."

"I know that but you were right, I should have been a better man about it and got one hard hit and walked away but what he said just got me so mad, i mean the thought of just sleeping with you than dumping you makes me ill." James explained pacing back and forward in front of Lily.

"Oh, so the thought of sleeping with me makes you sick, huh?"

"NO!" James yelled looking up at Lily only to see her smirking at him.

"Ha Ha, very funny. When you know as well as I do that sleeping with you would be a dream for me, you just give me the day and time and place and I'll be there." he joked loving that Lily was laughing too. He walked over and sat on the bed beside her and in a bold move reached over and took one of her hands in his.

"Lily, what got me so mad wasn't because he said that about me. I know how I was at Hogwarts but to put you in a league with those other girls is like insulting you. You are so much better than those other girls at school, any man would be out of his mind to do anything that might lose you." James said looking down at how small her hand was compared to his, but he couldn't stop thinking that it was made to fit inside his.

"James i have to ask you something." Lily said taking her hand back and turning so she could look at him.

"What?"

"Today, I don't know if it was just a slip of the tongue, but you called me your girlfriend. Why?" she asked. The question had been bugging her all day. First, James looked uncomfortable but then got a determined look as he turned like she did so he could look at her.

"Lily, I have tried for years to get you to be my girlfriend. That's nothing new to you and to tell you the truth this last week, whether you like it or not, I have thought of you as my girlfriend with a whole lot less kissing than I wanted, but I love the thought of you being mine and when Diggory was talking to you it did just slip out. But I would love for it to become offical--- I want to be with you." James said pleading with his eyes.

"Okay" Lily said after a short pause to look into his eyes to see if she could see anything that would make her think he was just trying to play her.

"Okay! You'll be my girlfriend!" James asked not believeing that she was finally saying yes after all these years.

"Yes" she said.

"YES!" James shouted tackling a giggling Lily to the bed and giving her one of the most passionite and loving kisses Lily had ever had.

"You finally said yes." James whispered leaning on his elbow over Lily and rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip while kissing every part of her face he could reach before heading for her soft neck and paying particular amount of attention to the spot right below her ear. Lily was in heaven with the feeling of James on top of her running his hand over her cheek with his left hand while rubbing her leg with is right as he worked on her neck. Lily ran her hands up and down his back and side with one hand while she was rubbing his chest and stomach with her other. Neither one could touch enough of the other. As much as Lily hated to stop she felt she had to as James took the hand that had been running along her leg to try to undo the tie on her robe.

"James stop." Lily panted pushing a little on his chest James just groaned and buried his face in Lily's neck.

"It's not that I don't want to but it's just a little to soon." Lily said still rubbing her hand up and down his back and into his hair.   
"I know. Just give me a minute and please quit rubbing the back of my neck if you want me to quit, that's my weak spot." James said into Lily's neck trying to get himself under control.

"Oh, that's nice to know." she laughed when James finally moved a little ways away and giving her one final soft kiss on the mouth. As Lily sat up she noticed something square shaped in the pocket of his pajama pants.

"Um, James is there something in your pocket or are you misshaped?" Lily asked pointing to the square shape bulge in his pants.

"No believe me, I'm normal, but i do have something for you." James laughed pulling a black box out of his pocket and giving it to Lily. She smiled pleased that he thought about her enought to buy her something and pulled the lid off only to gasp when she saw the butterfly bracelet laying in the box.

"Oh James I can't keep this it's to much. Where did you get the money for this?" she asked taking it out watching at the diamonds sparkled in the light.

"I want you to have it and I won't take it back so your keeping it whether you like it or not." he said watching the joy cross over her face.

"You didn't tell me where you got the money for this." she said finally dragging her gaze away to look at James. He couldn't resist giving her another kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"I bought it with my broom money." he told her moving his kisses down to her neck again. God, he could smell the shampoo she used along with a scent that was all just Lily, she was like a drug he couldn't get enough of her.

"James Potter, I can't take this! You talked about that broom not only all day today but when ever you and Sirius would talk about Quidditch you would bring it up. I know how much that broom means to you so take it back and get your broom. Not that i don't love it but i just couldn't take it." Lily mumbled looking at the braclet then to James. She couldn't believe he did that.

"Yeah, but you mean more to me than an old broom and I saw how much you wanted it and I want you to have it." he said raising off her neck long enough to tell her that before he went right back to that spot below her ear that would make her sigh.  
"Oh James," Lily said softly grasping his chin and pulling his mouth on hers kissing him with every thing she had in her.

"Thank you so much but your going to have to go cause I want to go to bed." Lily said breaking the wonderful kiss regretfully, he gave her one last kiss and a hug and walked out of the room with a wave. Lily fell back on the bed with a happy sigh thinking for the hundredth time that summer that she was sure her dreams would be filled with James Potter.

A/N: ok guys there it is and i hope you like it i would like to say a very big thank you to softeyesxX my new beta reader. i hope you guys are liking my story and right now i'm writting the next chapter and lets just say that if i don't change my mind James and Lily might be doing a little something extra ;) so that will be something to look forward to but if i do like i said i will make it so that my story don't get taken off so you might have to send me your e-mail if you want full details. ok well i guess that's it and i hope you like it and please review oh speaking of reviews i now have over 100 something i never exspected when i started this so thank you all so much.


	8. Back to Hogwarts and the Green Eyed Mons

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing everything that you will read belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling 

**Rated**: R for later

**Main Pairings**: L/J SB/OC RL/OC

**A/N**: hey guys just a quick note to say I'm sorry for the wait but here it is but just so you know this is unbeta and just as soon as my beta reader is done with it I will replace this with it but she's real busy and I really wanted to posted before the movie and the book come out cause I'm sure that everyone will be reading that instead of fan fiction cause I know I will also if you look at my profile I found pictures of what I think that gang would look like so if you want to look at those also there is a part in this chapter that I had to edited out but if you want the unedited version just but your e-mail in a review or if you don't want your e-mail address shown just e-mail me and I will gladly send it to you lol ok I'm done I hope you guys like it and review.

** Chapter 8: Back to Hogwarts and the Green Eyed Monster**

Over the next few weeks James and Lily continued to grow closer and closer which to James this was both good and bad. It was good because finally after years of dreaming and hoping he finally got what he always wanted, Lily. The bad thing was when Emily found out they were more than just friends she was very happy but she also knew her son very well and make sure that James and Lily were not in a room together with no one with them for longer than a few minutes.

Which was why James was more than just a little excited about going to Hogwarts. Not only was he Head boy, Quidditch captain, and going to a place that felt like his second home but him and Lily were basically going to be living together.

"Oh the possibilities." James thought with a smirk as he looked down at Lily sitting beside him talking to Hailey as Jason and Emily drove them to King Cross.

They arrived long enough to put all their things on the train and say a quick good-bye, which was mostly Jason warning both James and Sirius to behave, before they had to jump on the train as it started rolling away.

"Come on lets hurry I want to talk to Alexia and Micayla before we have to go to the prefect meeting." Lily said pulling on James and Sirius's arms trying to find their friends.

"Merlin Lily if you want to rip one of my arms off pull my left one off." Sirius yelled trying to pull his right arm away from Lily's vice like grip.

"Why does it matter which arm I take off?" Lily asked only looking back at him as she continued to pull then towards the last compartment that has been her and her friends since year one.

"Because I'm right handed." Sirius explained as if he was talking to Hailey, sighing when Lily just looked back at him again with a confused face. James just smirked when Sirius looked at him.

"Well Lily flower let me explain unlike Prongs here I don't have a girl to run to when I get , well lets just say when I need help and that's when my old friend you have right now helps me out." Sirius smirked as Lily just continued to look at him until James finally took pity on her and leaned down to whisper into her ear, then her face turned to one of disgust and she immediately dropped his hand.

"EW Sirius I really didn't need to know that, that's disgusting." Lily mumbled still pulling on James's hand only now at a much slower pace.

"Why is that disgusting? You do know your holding Prong's right hand and I happen to know for a fact that that's his jerking hand." Sirius yelled causing heads to poke out of compartments and James hit him on the shoulder.

"First of all James is different and second how do you know for a fact that that's the hand he uses?" Lily asked finally stopping to look at Sirius.

"I know because for some reason you have been driving this boy crazy since the good old age of 12 and he found out girls are fun to play with and I have been basically living with him since I was 11 so I've walking in on him screaming your name quite a few times." Sirius said watching as both Lily and James's face turned red.

"Now why is James different? Is it because you've already touched it" Sirius asked walking ahead to the last compartment.

"I'll have you know my hand has not been anywhere near it." Lily called behind him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to James with a shocked look on his face.

"Are you shitting me? You two have been going out all summer and you two have not even touched?" he asked, he couldn't believe James and Lily have only kissed.

"Padfoot buddy we have only been dating 2 weeks and Merlin knows I want to go as far as Lily will let me but we wasn't alone long enough to do anything besides a few quick kisses. And not only is this none of your business I really don't want to talk about my sex life here so can we please move." James said wrapping his arm around a pleased Lily's waist moving around Sirius to the safety of the compartments. Sirius finally snapped out of his daze at the sound of people talking and he turned to see every door open and heads of students from every year either looking at the spot where James and Lily just stood with shock written all over their face or they where whispering to each other about seeing James Potter put his arm around Lily Evans and not only did he not get slapped but she put her arm around his waist with a smile. Sirius knew this news would be around the whole school by the time they reached Hogwarts.

"What the bloody fuck are you looking at" Sirius yelled out watching most of the younger heads jump and head back into their compartments leaving only people knew to be his age or a year younger. one boy Sirius knew that had an even bigger ego than his own he thought his name was locked, locket, or lockhead or something like that walked up out of his compartment and right up to Sirius with one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen.

"Was I just seeing things or was that Lily cuddling up with James Potter." the boy asked in a loud voice that Sirius knew everyone within a mile could hear.

"It was. why do you know Lily or something?" Sirius asked a puzzled look on his face, he knew he had seen this guy from somewhere he just couldn't place where.

"Of course I do me and Lily Evans dated last year my name is Gilderoy Lockhart." Gilderoy said smiling a smile so huge Sirius thought his face was going to crack into.  
"Oh yeah I know who you are." Sirius said watching as Gilderoy looked around at everyone with a smug look on his face as if Sirius just told him he was king of the wizarding world.

"Yeah your the guy that kept chasing after Lily after she repeatedly turned you down and James spelled all your underwear into pink lacy thongs well actually he just turned them pink and lacy you already had the thong problem taking care of, how you wear them I don't know but whatever floats your boat see ya around." Sirius smirked walking into the compartment that James and Lily had went into leaving behind a red faced Gilderoy Lockhart and hopefully something else for people to talk about besides James and Lily. In the compartment Alexia, Remus, and Peter sat on the right side with James, Lily, and Micayla sitting on the left all six talking none stop until Sirius slammed the door with a smile.

"Hey Padfoot where was you I thought you was right behind us" James asked grinning as he placed his hand on Lily's leg but got it slapped away as he kept moving it up from her knee.

"I was talking to old Lockhart you remember him right" Sirius paused as James grinned and nodded " Yeah and lets just say people are going to be talking about more than just the miracle of you two getting together." Sirius grinned sitting down beside Micayla and placing he arm around her shoulder but yanked it back when she pinched his arm.

"Ok boys I'm sorry but you have to leave I need to talk to Lex and Lily." Micayla said winking at Alexia

"Why should we leave all you girls want to do is talk about us so I think we should get to stay." Sirius said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back looking like he was going to get comfortable.

"Believe me Sirius you don't want to know what I want to talk about." Micayla smirked at him "Oh yes I do, all it's going to be about is us anyway." he said

"How do you know I want to talk about you guys you know there is more important things than you." Micayla said

"First there is nothing more important than me and second if you wasn't going to talk about us you wouldn't want us to leave." Sirius said with a look that said he was sure of himself.

"Are you sure?" Micayla asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Yes" Sirius smirked.

"Ok." Micayla said turning her back to Sirius so he wouldn't see her wink at Lily and smirk

"Girls I'm having a problem, see you know it's my time of the month and I'm cramping more than usually and I'm bleed..."

"OK OK OK LA LA LA LA LA I"M NOT LISTENING" Sirius jumped up screaming with his fingers in his ears and running out of the compartment still screaming. James and Remus just shook their head laughing while Peter looked confused.

"What's your time of the month and why are you bleeding?" Peter asked Micayla who stopped laughing to look at Peter as if he lost is mind as Remus just stood up and whispered something in his ear causing Peter to look as if he was going to be sick and run after Sirius.

"Is he always that stupid or is something wrong with him." Micayla asked James

"I don't know, what I do know is that you are mean." James grinned pointed to Micayla and kissed Lily and walked with Remus out of the compartment closing the door after them.

Lily, Alexia, and Micayla just looked at each other before busting out laughing so hard they had tears running down their cheeks before they could stop.

"So Mic, what did you really want to talk about" Lily asked ripping away the tears

"The guys of course. you missy have a lot of explaining to do I mean on day we leave and you and James went on one date and the next thing we know we both get an owl with a note from you saying you two are dating, what happened and when did it happen?" Alexia said coming over to sit on the other side of Lily.

So Lily told them about coming home from shopping and the bracelet all the way up until walking into this very compartment.

"So you two have had basically no time alone?" Alexia asked

"Nope don't get me wrong I love Emily and everything and I'm not saying I'm ready to have sex with James yet and I would not do anything like that at his parents house but I know I want more than just a few fast kisses and I'm just..." Lily trailed off not knowing how to put what she wanted to say

"Your about ready to jump him right?" Micayla asked laughing when Lily just nodded her head with a dreamy look.

"Now Lily you know you can't jump me Jamesy wouldn't like it." Sirius said walking into the compartment with Peter trying to hide from Micayla behind him.

"Very funny Sirius where is James and Remus at?" Lily asked looking at the door.

"They are at the prefect meeting, they told me to come and remind you seeing as they know how much Micayla here talks they knew you would forget." Sirius smirked as Micayla gave him a glare and a finger that Alexia scolded Micayla for.

"Lex watch them and make sure they don't kill each other." Lily laughed walking to the head boy/girl compartment. Walking in she smiled at the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor, and ignoring the glares from the Slytherins and winked at James.

"Not late am I?" She asked as she stood next to him in front of everyone.

"No baby do you want to go over everything?" James asked returning her wink and wrapping his arm around her small waist he still couldn't believe he could do this anytime he wanted to and not wake up in the hospital wing.

"No you can." she said sitting down beside Remus who was trying to hold his laughter at everyone's shocked face when she softly kissed James's cheek before sitting down.

"Ok so everyone if you don't already know my name is James Potter and I'm your new headboy, don't know what Dumbledore was smoking when he made that choice but I would love to try it, and the beautiful Lily Evans is your new headgirl now you prefects are going to portal..." Lily stopped listening at this point cause being a prefect two years already she already knew what he was going to say so she took this time to watch James. He was in charge and Lily thought he had never looked sexier. His voice was demanding as he was giving instructions and Lily couldn't stop the shiver that rolled down her back. He was wearing his black uniform pants and his white button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hair still has messy as ever and Lily wanted to run her fingers through the soft silky strands so bad. She couldn't help but think back to the night when he had given her the bracelet that was to longest they had been together alone since they told his parents about them the next morning and it was taking all of her self control not to end the prefect meeting early and jump him right there. Finally after 30 very very VERY long minutes Lily heard James end the meeting and watched as everyone left leaving only her James and Remus.

"So how did I do?" James asked her.

"You did great Remus could you go somewhere I need to talk to James?" Lily asked Remus never looking away from James's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Yeah no problem." Remus smirked at James closing the compartment door as he left finally leaving James and Lily alone.

"What did I do now?" James joked his smile only lasted a few seconds as when he looked at Lily he saw that her breathing had speed up, her pupils were dilated, and he could see her nipples hard through her white shirt.

"You didn't do anything but could you please put a locking and silencing charm on the door." Lily asked standing up and walking towards him with a little more sway in her hips then James could remember them having.

"Yeah just give me a minute I forgot how." James whispered feeling his pants start to become tighter as Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. Wrapping his own arms around her waist he could feel her hard nipple against his chest and he knew she could feel what she was doing to him pressed against her soft stomach.

" I believe you point your wand at the door and say the spells." Lily smiled against his neck before giving it a long lick from his collarbone all the way up to his earlobe.  
"Um yeah" James mumbled closing his eyes and running his hands over her back, sides, and her stomach while turning his neck to the side to give her more room as she left his ear and started to lick and suck on his neck.

"James, sweetie please put the spells on I haven't had you to myself in weeks and that is much to long." Lily said softly placing soft kisses on his Adam's apple up to his chin while running her hands over his muscular back around to his chest and stomach where she felt his wonderful 6 pack abs and hard chest and down his strong arms that were still wrapped around her waist.

"Ok just stop that for a minute so I can think." James blinked trying to think straight as he grabbed Lily by the shoulders to hold her luscious body away from his trying to remember the spells she told him to put on the door and how to do them.

Finally after hearing James mutter the two spells Lily grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips down to her for the kind of deep kiss she had longed for since their first so many weeks ago.

James pressed his lips harder into hers running is tongue over her full lips silently begging to deepen the kiss even more to which she granted immediately running her own tongue against his before his entered her mouth tasting every inch he could.

James ran his right hand up from her back to the back of her head tangling his heads in her silky hair and moved his left down and over her clothed thigh and he silently cursed her skirt keeping him from touching her and moved it up over her stomach on up to just touching the bottom of her breast, feeling the heat of his hand Lily's head jerked back and a low moan escaped not only from the pleasure from his hand as it moved on up to squeeze her breast but since James didn't have her lips to kiss and suck on anymore he moved down to her neck giving it the same attention she had given him.

"Oh James." Lily moaned as James nibbled on a spot right behind her ear she didn't even know was so sensitive.

"Merlin baby you don't want to know how many times I dreamed about this, and just so you know you feel way better than anything I could have dreamed up." James said his mouth still on her neck. "I'm going to take that as a compliment." Lily gasped dragging her fingernails down his back and pull James over to sit down then straddling his lap not once moving his mouth from her neck. Lily threw her head back loving the feelings from his mouth on her collarbone now and his hands running down her back and down to pull her skirt up to around her waist so he could now squeeze her ass now just covered by her lacy panties, he always loved to walk behind her to watch her ass and wonder what it would feel like to squeeze, a lot guys he went to school with were more into boobs but James would tell anyone he was defiantly a leg and ass man and Lily had the best ass and longest legs he had ever seen, he loved them. Lily grabbed James by his hair and pulled his lips back to hers for another deep kiss while she moved her hands back down to his chest and start to unbutton his shirt stopping after everyone to rub the skin that she uncovered. She noted with pleasure that James did have some hair on his wide muscular chest but only enough to look manly and not like a gorilla and she loved that his toned stomach had no hair what so ever but a thin line that ran from his navel to the edge of his pants and Lily couldn't wait to see where that trail would lead her.

Lily moved her head back down his chin, over his Adams apple stopping only to give it a good hard suck, and giving his collarbone a lick and finally down to his chest. Getting off James's lap but making sure to keep her mouth on his hard peck she eased down so she was on her knees in front of him a sight James had thought he would only see in his dreams. She lick down his chest to his left nipple to first give it a quick flick with her tongue as she felt James once again tangle his hands in her hair and hold her to his chest. She licked his nipple a little more before sucking it into her mouth and gave one hard suck followed by a few gentle bits from her teeth before releasing it to blow on the now hard nub before kissing her way to the other and giving it the same treatment.

Lily looked up to see James had his head leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed, and with a small smile on his face make her own nipples grow hard and the ache between her legs increase and she was loving the soft moans James was making but she wanted to make him scream her name.

**A/N: Naughty part guys if you want to know what happened hopefully you read my a/n so you know what to do**

"Fuck. Baby just give me a minute." James sighed trying to catch his breath. Lily laughed at the sight raising up from the floor to once again sit in his lap, giggling at James groaned when she squeezed his soften member between their stomach's

"Sorry Hun, but looking at my watch I see we have about 10 minutes until we get to Hogwarts so we won't have time to do anything else." Lily said running her hands through his hair and placing soft kisses on his lips, chin, and cheeks.

"You would be amazed at what I could do in 10 minutes." James said finally getting his breathing under control and running his hands up and down Lily's back.

"Maybe but you still remember we still have to get the rest of our uniform on and we have to check and make sure everyone is ready and have their things ready then when we get there we have to make sure everyone is off." Lily said getting off his lap laughing as she watched him grumble about Lily being no fun when she was talking while pulling his pants up and buttoning his shirt back up. Finally wrapping his arm around her waist he led the way back to the compartment where they found Alexia and Remus whispering in one corner and Micayla and Sirius fighting over what looked like the last chocolate frog and Peter trying to stay as far away from Micayla as he could. When Sirius noticed the couple walk in he noticed the grin on James's face.

"What's with the grin Prongs." Sirius asked with a confused look on his face then he saw Lily duck her head into her trunk but he saw the red on her cheeks his eyes widen in realization and he jerked his head back to James seeing the grin still there.

"Shit I know that grin you guys fucked in the head compartment." Sirius screamed getting everyone's attention.

"Of course not Sirius do you really think we would do that on the train." Lily asked trying to calm her blush putting her vest and robes on not see the grin of James's face never leave as he to pulled on his vest. "No your right his grin isn't wide enough for that lets see." Sirius said leaning back while looking at James with a focused look. "It's not a big grin so like I said you guys didn't fuck, he's not licking his lips a lot so I know he didn't get to taste that part of you yet Lily, OH FUCK I KNOW THAT GRIN NOW' Sirius yelled again jerking his head to see a even more red faced Lily. "Way to go Prongs, now I know why they call it the HEAD compartment. Was it good?" Sirius asked James receiving a hit on the back of the head from Lily as everyone laughed as the train slowed to a stop to show they had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Sending their friends ahead James and Lily made sure that everyone was off the train and all the first years had followed Hagrid before getting their own carriage and heading toward Hogwarts. Lily hadn't felt at more at home then she had since her parents died sure she loved staying with the Potters but it wasn't her home and she always felt like Hogwarts was her home away from home.

James and Lily walked hand in hand into the Great Hall but the smile Lily had dropped as she looked around and seen all the looks they were getting some were looking in curiosity or surprise but the girls were glaring at her with pure hatred but what was worse was the looks the girls were giving James they were looking at him with adoration and lust a look Lily definitely didn't like being directed at her boyfriend, the grip she had on James's hand tightened.

"You ok?" James asked looking done at her tight grip then to her face as they neared the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah sure. Have you noticed all the looks you are getting?" she asked quietly

"Not really." James answered not wanting to admit he had only seen the looks Lily got from the guys but he was pleased to note that each one looked away at the glare he gave everyone.

"Well just thought you should know they are looking at you like they want to have their wicked way with you." Lily said trying to keep her voice from showing how much she didn't like it.

"Well I only want one girl to look at me like that so what does it matter?" James asked taking a seat next to Sirius watching Lily take a seat next to him but seeing the look she gave him he knew he had given her the wrong answer.

"What does what matter?" Sirius being the nosey one he is wanted to know.

"Girls are looking at James as if he was sent to fulfill their every fantasy and all he says is so what." Lily said Looking across the table at Micayla who was glaring at the girls from the Ravenclaw table who was staring at the new couple.

"So what? He's probable already fulfilled their fantasies anyway." Sirius said not knowing what the big deal was until he saw Lily's green eyes glow with anger and he smirked cause he now knew what the big deal was.

"Oh I get now Lily you wouldn't happen to be Jealous would you?" Sirius asked and James grinned at just the thought of Lily Evens being Jealous over him he was so used to being the one jealous.

"Of course not I don't get jealous besides I've got him now and they can just dream on." Lily said still glaring at the girls who would dare look at her man like that and nobody listening missed the possessive tone Lily had used and knew better than to say anything about.

Sirius didn't let it drop about her being jealous and continued to tease Lily about all through dinner which she would never admit to, she wasn't used to feeling this way she had never had a serious relationship before so she never had a reason to be jealous but just thinking about all the girls James used to date was making her see red and she didn't know how to handle it.

By the time dinner was over Lily was so worked up from both Sirius and now James teasing her about her mood and all the looks the girls were still giving James that after she and James was showed where the head boy/girl rooms where and told the password they decided to visit their friends in the Gryffindor common room until bed time and Lily was in no mood for the teasing so she, Micayla, and Alexia sat on one side of the room while James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter sat on the other.

And all was going well after awhile Lily finally started to calm down and ignored all the looks and was having a good time with her friends that is until she saw a tall, long legged, blonde that Lily knew was one of James's ex-girlfriends walk over and place herself right on James's lap. She saw that James was looking uncomfortable and trying to get her off but that didn't stop Lily from seeing red again.

Seeing Lily jump up with a look of rage on her face sent the message to Micayla and Alexia that Lily's famous temper had just reached it breaking point and run to catch up hoping to stop Lily from doing something that would get her expelled.

Lily not paying any attention to James's or Sirius look of shock or the frightened look on both Peter and Remuss face all she saw was the blonde head trying to whisper into James's ear.

"Girl if you know what is good for you, you will move your sluty ass off my boyfriends lap." Lily said in a calm voice James knew was something she used when she was furious he knew because he had only been on the receiving end of that voice once and madam Pompfry hadn't been able to get the painful boils off him for two weeks, hearing Lily he tried harder to get the girl off his lap but it felt like she had a death grip around his neck he could see Lily getting madder with each minute the girl who he couldn't even remember her name stayed on his lap.

"Are you hard of hearing or has all that blonde dye fried your brain, I said get off before I make you." Lily said losing some of the calm in her voice as the girl continued to stay where she was.

"Excuse me I will have you know that my hair color is natural and who do you think you are I can sit on anyone I please so go back to your little books we're busy" The girl smirked at Lily turning back to James with a seductive look but it slowly turned into a pout as she finally felt James trying to push her off.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked finally getting close enough to give James's neck a long lick and that was the finally straw for Lily she grabbed the girl's hair and with a very hard pull that she felt pull a few strands out pulled the girl off James's lap and onto the floor, James stood up and held Lily back by her waist while Sirius caught the girl around her waist as she got up and jumped toward Lily.

"WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?" The girl screamed trying to get out of the hold Sirius still had on her but Lily was perfectly calm standing still the look of rage still on her face not listening to the calming words James was whispering in her ear.

"I told you to get off my boyfriend and you wouldn't listen but now I'm giving you fair warning if you or ANYONE try's to lay a single finger on him again other then in a friendly way I will make sure you are begging Dumbledore for death and believe me I know some curses that can't be cured, you understand?" Lily said a smile on her face that made everyone shiver with fright she made sure the girl nodded her head before looking around to make sure everyone else heard before pulling away from James, and looking at both him and Sirius.

"There are you happy now, I'm jealous." Lily admitted softly before running out of the room, James and Sirius was the only ones to see the single tear roll down her check snapping James out of his shock and he ran after her finally seeing her running halfway back to the head dorms but he was faster than she was so he easily caught up to her and grabbed her waist again.

"James please just let me go to my room." Lily pleaded trying to break away from the hold he had on her but he was to strong and he simply just turned her around to face him now seeing both her beautiful eyes leaking tears.

"You know I tried to get her off right?" James asked sighing in relieve when she nodded her head. "Good. So what's wrong I know this just isn't about you just being a little bit jealous which I know I shouldn't but I love." James tried to joke but see it not working he sighed again bringing his left hand up to wipe away her tears only to be replaced with more.

"It's just that over the summer it's just been you me and Sirius and I didn't have to deal with other girls when we went to Diagon Alley I seen the looks girls threw at you but we wasn't dating then so yeah I didn't like it but it wasn't my place to say something, and then coming back here and see the looks again and see all your old girlfriends I just can't help but think if one day your going to get tired of me and get one of them that you think is better and if you want the honest truth." Lily sniffed softly and looking James straight in the eye. " I don't think I could stand to lose you, and I know that I'm falling in love with you." Lily bit her lower lip but didn't break eye contact know that she wasn't ready to say those three little words yet but she did know that she was falling for James Potter and she was falling hard.

James couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had dreamed of her saying that to him for so long he wanted to hit himself hard to make sure this wasn't some dream but looking into her green eyes that had haunted his dreams for so long James knew he wasn't dreaming but one of hid dreams was coming true. James smiled softly and placed both hands on the both her cheeks he pull her into one of the softest and sweetest kisses they had yet to share before pulling back and looking her straight in the eye.

"Baby you have nothing to worry about it's now secret that I have probable dated half the girls from 5th year up and I can tell you right now that none of them even come close to being as good as you. Lily I from my 5th year up I only dated those other girls because you wouldn't give me the time of day." James stopped has Lily lowered her eyes in guilt as she remembered how she used to treat him and didn't start talking again until she returned her eyes to his. "and I'm not saying that to make you feel guilty the past is done and forgotten but do you really think that since I finally have the woman of my dreams that I'm going to throw you away for some girl I know I could never love because you have had my heart since my 6th year now I'm not going to tell you that L word yet cause I'm not ready yet but just so you know I knew I was falling in love with you for the last 3 years and sorry but your never getting rid of me." James smiled as Lily laughed softly wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and he buried his head in her hair smelling her familiar shampoo that smelled of lavender a smell he was addicted to.

"Are you ok now?" James asked raising his head to look at her again smiling as she smiled and nodded her head.

"Good. Now can I just tell you that you are so sexy when your mad and jealous like that it was a total turn on." James wiggled his eyebrows laughing as Lily smacked him softly on the back of the head as they headed to their room for some much needed sleep.


	9. Nice Start Bad Ending

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing everything that you will read belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling 

**Rated:** R for later

**Main Pairings:** L/J SB/OC RL/OC

**A/N:** well here's another chapter guys and once again it's not betaed but I tried really hard on this one I just can't seem to keep a beta reader I guess it's because it takes me so long to write a chapter and I'm sorry you guys that it takes me so long but I don't have this already wrote and I write for the same reason everybody does because I enjoy it and I think that if I start setting a date or a time period to get a chapter out I would just be writing as a job and not an enjoyment and I never want that and I hope someone doesn't stop reading my story just because it takes me a while I promise that if I ever do decide to stop writing this I will let everyone know and why but at this time I don't think I could ever stop writing this it's so much fun and I love it, it's my baby and I'm actually very proud of it so I hope you like it and please review.

** Chapter 9: Nice Start Bad Ending**

"Why do we need to know this stuff, I mean it happened way before I was born. Don't they say to leave the past behind you?" Micayla moaned slamming her book close receiving a glare from Madam Pinch.

While James and Sirius were at Quidditch practice Lily, Micayla, Alexia, Remus and Peter were in the library, Remus trying to help Peter with his potions homework while Lily, Micayla, and Alexia all worked on their History of Magic essay but for once Lily didn't want to be stuck in the library. She knew she was starting to act more like James, she wasn't studying as much now and it was taking longer to get all her homework done.

She didn't know how James could never study but still keep his grades better than her own and even get his homework done long before she could, but she was shocked to find that she didn't care as much as she thought she would. Sure she made sure that her grades were good and that her homework was correct but she didn't put all her time into her studies like she used to, now most of her time was spent with James and she had never been happier.

Over the last few weeks the girls were still trying to flirt with James not as many now but still a few. Most girls were now afraid of Lily, a fact that amused her friends and both amused and pleased James. Lily would never really know how much James liked the thought of Lily fighting over him instead of with him. Sirius knew better than to tease Lily about her jealousy after being on the end of her glare enough for it now he just made sure that if James wasn't there he would make sure that if Lily saw a girl flirting with James she didn't do something she would regret, she sure did live up to that red hair.

Lily was so busy watching as Micayla continued to bang her forehead against the table that she didn't notice as James and Sirius walked up behind her. watching Alexia try to stop Micayla she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, she gasped and brought her elbow up to jam it into the stomach of her attacker until she heard her unknown attacker whisper in her ear.

"Did you know your even sexy when you study?" James whispered leaving his right arm around her waist while he took the seat to her left not once taking his eyes off her.

Lily looked over at him to see him still in his practice uniform and sweaty, obviously he didn't take the time to shower after practice but she didn't mind to much as he looked even more sexy with the sweaty look. Looking over she saw that Sirius looked the same as James as he took a seat next to Micayla watching her in amusement.

"You know Micayla you might not want to do that you need all the brain cells you got." Sirius smirked as Micayla raised her hear to glare at him.

"Black I could do this until I have only 2 of my brain cells left and I would still have 2 more than you got." Micayla shot back watching the smirk fall from his face only to be replaced with a frown as she finally looked him over. She like Lily was having a hard time not letting it show how appealing a sweaty good-looking guy was but unlike Lily with James she couldn't show or tell Sirius how much she liked the way he looked with sweat dripping off his hair and slide down the side of his face, so to keep him from seeing she forced a look of disgust onto her face.

"Ew you stink why didn't you take a shower?" Micayla sneered waving her hand in front of her nose, Sirius's grin just grew.

"Baby I don't stink, that's just my manly smell and let me tell you the women love it." Sirius smirked at Micayla.

"Sirius only vultures can love the smell of something that died weeks ago." Micayla shot back.

James let out a small laugh and shook his head at his two friends as he looked over at Lily to see her watching Sirius and Micayla argue in amusement.

"You know what I just saw?" James asked Lily softly raising his hand to rest on the back of her chair playing with her long silky hair.

"What?" she asked taking her eyes away from a now slightly mad Sirius to look into James's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Well after practice me and Sirius first went to look for you guys in the common room and as we were leaving to come here I saw a notice saying that this weekend we get to go to Hogsmeade." he told her leaning his head closer to her own as he talked until he could place a soft kiss on her smiling lips.

"Oh yeah." she said closing her eyes as she returned his kisses.

"Yeah so you know what that means don't you?"

"Yeah I do, it means that I get to stock up on my chocolate supplies." Lily joked moving her kisses from his mouth across his jaw to his neck.

"Well yeah I guess, but you know what else it means?" James said softly trying to keep his voice and his moans as quite as possible afraid to direct everyone's eyes away from a still arguing Sirius and Micayla to them and then Lily would have quit that thing with her tongue that she did so well.

"Well it used to mean that you would now start to bug me to go out with you even more than you already did." she said against his neck now licking a trail up to his ear, happy that they were the only people sitting in this part of the library.

"Yes it would, but this year is going to be different you know why?" James moaned

"Nope why?" Lily asked not moving away from his neck, she knew exactly what James wanted her to admit but she was having to much fun with his neck to say it.

"Cause this year you won't say no when I ask you to go to Hogsmeade with me." James grinned at not only the feeling of her kissing his neck but from the thought of her going with him on another date and he promised himself that this time he would make sure that everything went right.

"What makes you think that I will say yes I've kind of got used to turning you down here at Hogwarts." Lily joked pulling away from his neck to look at him.

"Cause now I know you at least like me. so just say yes and get it over with." he whispered in her ear, now his turn to give her neck some loving.

"How can I say yes you haven't even asked me a question yet." she whispered into his ear, James licked a trail up to her ear.

"Lily sweetie will you please go to Hogsmeade with me?" He whispered giving her one more kiss right below her ear then pulled back to look at her to see her smiling softly her emerald eyes glowing with happiness.

"Yes" she laughed as he gently grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately on the mouth.  
"Hey guys not in front of the children" Sirius called out pointing to Micayla and Peter.

"If you haven't noticed dumbass I'm not a child." Micayla called slapping Sirius on the back of his head.

"Believe me baby I noticed." Sirius said to Micayla with a strange look Micayla just looked at him confused she had seen him give that look to girls all the time but the spark in his eyes was different and that scared her.

"What are you grinning so big about?" Remus spoke up pointing to James who had one of the biggest grins anyone had seen on his face since Lily first agreed to go out with him.

"I told you I would get Lily to go to Hogsmeade with me on day and she finally said yes." James told him his arm that was still around the back of Lily's chair moving to wrap around her waist.

"If you don't get that cocky grin off your face my answer will chance really fast." Lily told him taking his hand off her waist and leaning toward Remus. " I might just go with Remus here at least with him I won't have to worry about his ego fitting through doors." Lily smiled at a now frowning James as she moved her chair closer to Remus but James really didm't like that and grabbed her wrist gently and tugged her into his lap.

"Don't think so baby you finally said yes to me and I hate to break it to you but your never getting raid of me." James mumbled into her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist again, Lily just smiled and leaned back against his chest crossing her arms over his and scratching her fingernails up and down his forearms.

"Sorry Lily I wouldn't have been able to take you anyways. I already got a date." Remus told her softly but not soft enough that Sirius didn't hear.

"Well I guess that means I have to get a date to, who are you taking Moony?" Sirius asked but Remus didn't answer but just turned his eyes back down to his book, but for some reason Lily noticed Alexia's face start to get really red.

"Lex are you ok? You look flushed?" Lily asked and this only made Alexia's face turn a darker shade of red and she wouldn't look anyone in the eye, Micayla looked between Remus and Alexia for a few seconds before her eyes grew huge and a smile spread across her face.

"Holy Shit you asked Alexia to go to Hogsmeade with you." Micayla screamed at Remus bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Fuck man you mean you actually grew a set?" Sirius teased slapping Remus on the back.

"More than I can say for you." Remus shot back raising his eyebrow at Sirius as the dark haired man lost his smile and shot a quick look at Micayla to see if she noticed anything but the girls were huddled together much to the displeasure to James as after hearing the news Lily jumped up from his lap to sit down in between Micayla and Alexia.

"When did this happen and why didn't you tell us?" Micayla asked looking at Alexia.

"Well he asked me yesterday you remember when we got paired together in potions well he asked me then and I didn't tell you guys cause I didn't want to jinx it, I mean you guys know how long I've liked him and I know it sounds dumb but I thought if I told someone then I might wake up and it be a dream." Alexia said shyly sneaking peaks at Remus as he laughed at something James said.

"Don't worry Alexia that boy has it bad for you." Micayla told her watching as Remus would look at Alexia real fast before turning back to James and Sirius.

"You know what this means don't you Mic?" Lily smiled slyly looking from Micayla to Sirius, and Micayla quickly caught on to what she was looking and talking about. "Oh no don't even think about it, it would never work." Micayla said the disappointment clear in her voice.

"Why is that?" Lily asked crossing her arms.

"Cause he likes women to much to stay with one girl for longer than a week and I know if I tried with him I would only get my heart broken." Micayla sighed looking at Sirius, Lily and Alexia could only look at Micayla in sympathy.

Over the week all James could think about was Saturday. After the disastrous first date his was determined to make this perfect.

That's way when Lily asked what they were going to do at Hogsmeade he made sure to ask her what she wanted to do.

"It don't matter to me what we do just please James nothing fancy ok.?" Lily asked leaning back against James's hard chest once again taking her fingernails and scratching his forearms as his left arm was wrapped around her waist his hand caressed her stomach under her tank top she usually wore to bed she also couldn't help the small moan that would sometimes escape her lips as he played with her hair, they sat on the couch in front of the warm fire in the head boy/girl common room late Friday night, James was leaning back against the back of the couch arm and she rested against between his legs leaning back on his chest

"I won't I promise but why don't you like places like that I thought all girls liked to get dressed up and have their man spend money on them?" James chuckled loving the feel of her fingernails it was starting to become a turn on to fell her nails.

"Well it's alright I guess I just don't like fancy places they make me unconvertible." she said closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in James's arms around her.

"So Remus and Alexia uh? I never thought he would finally get the nerve to ask her." James whispered in her ear. Lily leaned her head back on his shoulder to look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? He's a real good-looking guy and as far as I know he's never had a problem talking with girls." she said "It's not any of that he's never had a problem but he has liked Alexia since last year and unlike me who couldn't go ten minutes without asking you out." Lily giggled quietly "yeah now you laugh but really he didn't want her to know I guess he saw how much it hurt me when you told me no all the time he just didn't want to go through that." James said his hand still rubbing circles around her belly button as his other hand left her hair to start playing with her fingers of her right hand.

Lily was quiet for a few seconds before she removed his arms from her waist and turned on her knees to look his in his eyes. "I'm so sorry for being so mean to you I don't know if I've ever apologized for it but I am now, I'm sorry sweetie." Lily whispered then placing a gently kiss on his lips.  
"It's ok I guess I was a little hard to handle for the past few years." James said running his hands up and down her arms laughing when Lily gave him a look.

"ok ok I was really hard to handle but come on I was a kid." he said, Lily laughed and turned sideways toward the fire still leaning against James's chest.  
"It was about 5 maybe 6 months ago what are you now a man?" Lily asked looking at James with a smirk, James growled a pushed her back to the other side of the couch so he was laying down on top of her now.

"Baby I'm all man and you know it but if you have forgotten I have no problem showing her again." James returned her smirk grinding his semi-hard evidence of being a man into her thigh.

Lily gasped running her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck for a few minutes before pulling back breathing hard. "Believe me I haven't forgot."

"Good but if you do forget just be sure to let me know. Now lets get to sleep or we will never get up tomorrow to go to Hogsmeade." James said moving so that he was laying on his side with his back toward the fire with Lily laying on her side toward him with his arms once again wrapped around her waist.

"Oh and Lily?"

"Yes"

"Please never tell me I have good-looking friends again I don't like that you have noticed anyone else but me." James smirked bringing his right hand from under her waist to under her head so she could lay on it while he could play with her hair, Lily just laughed but nodded her head anyways and snuggled up against his chest already starting to fall asleep the feeling of James playing with her hair putting her to sleep. James didnt say anything just smiled and summoned his blanket from his room wrapped both his arms around her waist and with one more soft kiss to her soft lips he fell asleep to the sounds of the fire crackling and Lily's soft even breathing.

"Awww their so cute."

"Yeah cute but do you think she's going to slap him when she wakes up and feels that hand of his on her ass"

"Sirius don't be such a perv look how cute they look, their like nose to nose it so romantic."

"If that's what you call romantic then Miss Micayla I'll give you all the romance you want."

"Ouch you didn't have to hit so hard"

"Don't be a asshole then."

Lily groaned, hearing Micayla and Sirius arguing was not the way she thought she would wake up this morning but Sirius was right about one thing, James's right hand was currently cupping her butt cheek and she knew he was awake because he would give it a tiny squeeze every so often.

"You know I really regret giving you guys the password to get in here, and James I know your awake so since we are not alone move your hand." Lily said aloud but not moving nor opening her eyes.

James chuckled giving Lily's ass one last squeeze before moving it up just a little to the lower part of her back but he could feel eyes on him and the silence told him that Sirius and Micayla had quit fighting. He cracked his eyes open a little to see five faces of his friends who were leaning over the back of the couch.

"What do you guys want?" He asked snuggling more against Lily and closing his eyes again hoping he could go back to sleep.

"Well everyone else is up and breakfast is almost over so we thought we would come and wake you two up." James heard Alexia say but still didn't move.

"Yeah Prongs your always up before Peter here so it kind of makes me wonder what you two were doing on this couch last night." James grunting hearing Sirius but that quickly turned into a laugh when he heard a smack and then Sirius yell.

"Ouch stop hitting me."

"I told you stop being a asshole." Lily finally opened her eyes to see James smiling but with his eyes closed he looked so cute with his hair sticking up even more and with the lazy grin she couldn't stop herself from leaning forward to give him a kiss smiling when she felt him kiss her back but James went further and licked her bottom lip before starting to nibble on it.

"Now that's the wake up call I was thinking about." James said opening his eyes again to see Lily's emerald eyes staring back at him smiling, he could really get used to this. Stretching his arms over his head then looking up at his friends again.

"Ok why don't you go on and get ready, I got to do something then get ready myself then I'll meet you back here ok?" James said to Lily getting up off the couch then reaching his hand out to help Lily up, she gave him one more kiss before going up the stairs with Micayla and Alexia following.

"So how are you and James getting along?" Micayla asked sitting down on Lily's bed watching as Lily went to her closet staring at her cloths.

"Great I never would have guessed in a million years that I would be James Potter's girlfriend and be this happy." Lily said a dreamy look on her face Micayla looked over at Alexia and grinned.

"I think it's love." Micayla said, that knocked Lily back from planet James.

"It's not love." Lily said looking down to the floor for a minute before looking back up.

"But I have a feeling that it's close." she said jerking her hands over her ears when Alexia and Micayla screamed.

"OH THAT'S SO CUTE, YOUR IN LOVE WITH HIM"

"YOUR FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM."

"A little louder guys I don't think they heard you in AMERICA." Lily said with a nervous glance at the door she only hoped that the guys were no where near to hear what they just said she might be able to admit she was in love with James to them but she was nowhere near telling him yet.

"Sorry Lils but I'm so happy for you." Alexia said from her spot on the bed beside Micayla.

"Yeah you never know this time next year we could be sitting on a bed talking about your wedding." Micayla smirked at Lily

"Let's not go there yet. Lets start by talking about what I'm going to wear today." Lily said walking back to her closet.

"Well what are you two doing?" Alexia asked

"I don't know but I told him nothing fancy."

"Well then I say go for comfort and I would wear a sweater it's starting to get cold outside." Alexia said pointing to her own light sweater.

"Ok so Lex what are you and Remus doing?" Lily asked pulling out her favorite light blue hip huggers and a clingy black sweater hoping James would like the way this outfit showed off her great legs, small waist, and her c-cup breast.

"I think we are just going to get something to eat then just take a walk." she said shrugging her shoulders up.

"Ok so I'm going to go take a shower and if my room is in one piece when I get back I might let you two help me with my hair." Lily laughed walking into her bathroom leaving Micayla and Alexia sitting on her bed pouting.

As it turned out Lily came back to her room with only her clothes on the floor as Micayla and Alexia looked at all the new clothes that Lily had gotten to buy over the summer, so she did allow Micayla to do her hair but wouldn't let her near her face with makeup she liked not looking like a 2 dollar whore thank you.

Micayla loved to do Lily's hair since her hair never would curl and Lily's would do anything she wanted it to, it was always so much fun to fix. Today since it would be a little cold she left it down but fixed it to lay in soft shiny curls down her back. Lily did her own makeup since she didn't like a lot on she just had eyeliner and eye shadow to make that dark smoky look that brought out her beautiful eyes and she had the only lip gloss that James would kiss her with, clear strawberry flavored, since he said that other think stuff made him fell like he had glue on his lips after kissing her.

Alexia would have help but she took that time to take her own shower in Lily's bathroom and got ready for her own date with Remus. She had decided to wear a pair of black low-rider jeans a white tank top with a black zip up sweatshirt over it. Alexia was the one that loved makeup so she had it all foundation, eyeliner and eye shadow, blush, and lipstick. Although it was to much for Lily's taste Alexia also put just enough to bring out her best features. Her hair was left down to but unlike Lily's curly hair hers was straight.  
Micayla had a date today to she was going out with some boy in their year from Hufflepuff Diggory or Diget something like that Lily couldn't remember his name. Micayla was the least girly of the three, although she did love the color pink, so she never did make a big deal out of dates. Today she wear light blue jeans like Lily's and a light pink sweatshirt. She wore no makeup but some light pink lip gloss and her hair was down like Alexia's only hers had a slight wave to it.

Finally finished dressing the girls went back down to the common room to find James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sitting around the fire and what ever they were talking about must have been good because they didn't notice the girls until Micayla got tired of being ignored and loudly cleared her throat. Lily was enjoying the time were she could stare at James and not get that cocky grin and if he saw the way she was looking at him his ego would have been so big they never would have gotten him through the door but Lily couldn't help her self, he looked FINE. He was wear a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue sweater it wasn't tight but it showed off his muscles so good that Lily had to check to see if she was drooling she even noticed that he looked like he had tried to do something with his hair.

Hearing someone clear their throat the boys looked over and James was have a hard time keeping in mind that he did have to take Lily out instead of trying to talk her into staying her with him alone. Lily looked beautiful as always, James loved the fancy way Lily dressed on their first date but he loved it more when she was just in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt it just proved that Lily could be beautiful in anything.

Standing up he walked over and pulled her into his arms whispering into her ears how beautiful he thought she looked pulling back to see that Remus was doing to same to Alexia. Sirius was just looking at Micayla with a smirk.

"Well Micayla since you couldn't get a date I guess you can tag along with me." Sirius's cocky voice broke through James's Lily cloud brain, and hearing what he said he just closed his eyes waiting for the fighting to start again.

"Go fuck yourself asshole I have a date." Micayla sneered hiding the disappointment she felt that he was making jokes like that.

"WHAT? Who are you going out with?" Sirius screamed, he was hoping since Micayla wouldn't be able to hang with Lily or Alexia he would finally get his chance to show her he wasn't has bad as she thought. They got along all right I mean they were pretty good friends not the best but pretty good but Sirius wanted more with her he just didn't want to ask her, girls always come to him first and this time wouldn't be any different she just had to get to know him first.

"I'm going with Amos Diggory." Micayla told him crossing her arms frowning when Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked him the others just stood back watching the two Lily and Alexia with a concerned look cause they could see how upset she was getting by the way Sirius was acting.

"Your going out with that loser?" Sirius asked he couldn't believe she was choosing to hang out with Diggory instead of him.

"I would rather go out with someone you call a loser than someone that is as self-centered, selfish, and as big of an asshole as you are you prick. Guys I hope you have a great time I'm going to go, Bye." Micayla said smiling at everyone else and giving Sirius another glare before walking out of the common room.

"Yeah guys have fun, come one Peter let's get the hell out of here." Sirius said glaring at the floor then storming out of the common room with Peter running after him.

The room was awkward for a minute before Remus cleared his throat.

"We'll see you guys later." he said taking Alexia's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"Yeah, what was his problem Sirius never did insult someone unless he had a good reason to. Pranking anyone yeah but never talk about them.■ Lily asked taking James's hand watching as he grabbed what looked like a picnic basket then walked out of the common room toward the castle doors.

"Just having a bad day I guess. Look can we forget about that right now and enjoy the day please it started out so good I want it to stay that way." James asked adding his puppy eyes that he knew Lily loved, but couldn't hold the look when she laughed.

After that the day was great Lily and James first went into Hogsmeade making stops at The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, Honeydukes where James bought some of every type of sweets that Lily said she liked no matter how much she protested, Zonko's Joke Shop much to Lily's dismay as she watched him stock up on Stink Pellets, Belch Powder, Hiccup Sweets, Whizzing Worms, Frog Spawn Soap, Nose-Biting Teacups, and Fanged Frisbees, no matter how much Lily tried to talk him out of it.

Then they went to the Shrieking Shack where James laid out a soft blanket before sitting down himself pulling Lily down on his lap. Lily learned that the basket was indeed a picnic basket and in it James had packed sandwiches, fruits no strawberries he assured Lily, and chocolate. They spent the rest of the day laying there feeding each other exchanging kisses after each bite and just enjoying each others company. Lily couldn't think of a any place in the world she would rather be then right were she was sitting in between James's legs with his strong arms wrapped around her, James was thinking the same thing.

"Thank you Lily." James whispered tighten his arms, confused Lily turning sideways so she could look into his eyes.

"What are you thinking me for?" she asked James just looked at her for a minute raising his hand to pull a strand of her hair behind her ear burring his hand in the thick strands.

"For giving me a chance, for coming with me today, for agreeing to be my girlfriend, I don't know Lily for just being you, Merlin that sounds corny." James rolled his eyes at his self Lily just giggled. " Anyways all I ever wanted from you was just a chance and I know that this summer had been the worst for you and I'm sure that dating, especially dating me, was not on your mind for this summer and for you to still give me a chance just thank you." James said a little red tinged on his cheeks, Lily giggled again then turned fully around to face James running her hands through his hair then placing her lips on his.

"Well Well Well look what we have here." Lily jerked back at the sound of the nasty voice to find six people wearing black cloaks and skull masks, deatheaters

James quickly jumped to his feet pulling Lily with him so she to was standing jerking his wand out and pointing it at the deatheaters, Lily copying his actions.

"Two Gryffindor love birds oh I'm going to enjoy killing you" The nasty voice said Lily thought she had heard that voice before but couldn't place where.

"No you know what the master said these two are to be kept alive." One of the other cloaked said, Lily looked over at James to see him looking from the figures to the Shrieking Shack he was also nudging her toward to path leading to the Shack.

"The master did say to make sure they were alive but he didn't say what shape they were in just alive." The awful voice said then Lily was looking at the end of four wands.

"Expelliarmus"

"Expelliarmus"

"Both James and Lily shouted but of course it was two on six so they disarmed two of the six also knocking them off their feet and into a tree knocking them out, but the awful voice and the one that warned her were still armed, James was able to dodge the spell thrown at him but Lily wasn't so lucky she was disarmed plus the spell was so strong she was knocked off her feet and thrown a few feet behind James.

"Did you really think a mudblood like you could stand a chance against me, a pureblood that is in ranks with the powerful wizard in the world." the awful one said Lily groaned as she landed on her right shoulder and a trouble pain surged through her shoulder. Raising her head she saw James still fighting with the other one while the nasty one stalked toward her, Lily was scared but she was about to let this deatheater know.

"No your not, your ranked with a crazed mad man, Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard ever born." Lily said slowly getting to her feet holding on to her shoulder.

"Now now Miss evens careful you might hurt my feelings." said the chilling voice of Lord Voldermort causing shivers to run down Lily's spine. Turning she saw Lord Voldermort stepping out from behind a tree. This was the first time Lily or James had ever seen him and Lily was actually surprised by the way he looked. He was young looking with a head full of thick brown hair, tall, his body was surprisingly nicely build. But the look in his eyes was so empty and cold Lily found herself unable to look away in fear.

"Miss Evans surly you can not think that some old fool is the most powerful wizard ever to be born. Think, there was Merlin himself, and Salazar Slytherin, and of course myself. Why I would even go as far to say that Godric Gryffindor was a better wizard that your almighty Dumbledore but I will forgive you this once since you have not been taught no better." Voldermort said walking around Lily and James while the deatheaters created a circle around the trio making it so Lily nor James had any way out. James seeing this moved him self in front of Lily keeping her behind him as he turned in a circle never taking his eyes off those cold empty eyes. Voldermort seeing this laughed a high pitched cold laugh.

"Yes Potter protect your pretty little flower, she in very beautiful I might even have to borrow her one day see if she's as good as she looks of course she's a mudblood but I think I can over look that for this one." Voldermort said looking at Lily, James seeing this grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her so close to him she was against his back.

"Stay the fuck away from her you fucking freak." James yelled his eyes bright with anger growing as Voldermort laughed.

"You must be very brave to talk to me like that, yes your father is just as brave but I know you will be smarter than him when I ask you and your flower to join me you will agree." Voldermort said stopping in front of James and offering him his hand which James only looked at.

"You must be out of your fucking mind I would rather die than join you." James said watching as Voldermort's eyes turned even colder and if possible more deadly.

"Than if that is your choice." Voldermort whispered raising his wand to point it at James.

"Put your wand down Tom and let those children go." Said a voice that James and Lily both sighed with relieve at hearing and Voldermort let out a small laugh.

"Dumbledore I was wondering when you would get here so tell me how many did my deatheaters kill today?" Voldermort asked turning toward Dumbledore and watching as about 10 others walked up behind the ageing wizard.

"Not as many as we caught who are as we speak being taking to Azkaban, so why don't you just lower your wand and give up now." Dumbledore said

"It is not a problem for me how many you caught today I have thousands more ready to take their place." Voldermort said

"Tom why do you insist on this war against half bloods and muggle borns you and I both know you have more in common with half bloods than you do purebloods." Dumbledore said walking closer toward Voldermort.

James and Lily both turned confused eyes to their headmaster both wondering what Dumbledore was talking about but only managed to catch the wise blue eyes for just a moment before they turned back the cold eyes of Lord Voldermort.

"I have nothing in common with half bloods or mudbloods and you are going to pay for that." Voldermort said and if Lily thought the look in Voldermort's eyes was scary when he looked at James it was nothing to the look Dumbledore was getting.

"If that is the way is has to be Tom then so be it. JAMES LILY RUN." Lily heard Dumbledore shout before both the deatheaters and Dumbledore and the group behind him started shouting spells and hexed.

James turned and stund two of the deatheaters before tighten his grip on Lily's hand and started running, Lily trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder tried looking to see where they were running to slowed down and trying to stop James.

"Potter are you crazy your running toward the shrieking shack that place is haunted." she shouted still trying to stop James but he was to strong and kept running.

"Lily trust me I know what I'm doing" James shouted back finally feeling Lily stop trying to stop him and run.

All Lily could think was she hoped James really did know what he was doing as she turned to look back at the group still fighting behind her they all were shouting spell after spell, except for one Lily noticed who was running after them with their wand pointed straight at Jamess back.

"SECTUMSEMPRA"

Lily didn't think about it as she jumped in front of James's back only felt the worst pain she had ever felt in her life as she black out.


	10. We Are Never Leaving Hogwarts Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything that you will read belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling

Rated: R for later

Main Pairings: L/J SB/OC RL/OC

A/N: hey guys here is chapter 10 I hope you guys like it. I tried not to take so long to get a chapter out so I hope this was quick enough it's not as long as my chapter's have been but this chapter let's out more of the plot and shows this story is not going to be just fluff and mush and I hope you like and please review. Just to be sure if I don't get another chapter out before Halloween, HAPPY HALLOWEEN.

**We Are Never Leaving Hogwarts Again!**

Oh that hurts.

Was the first thought the went through Lily's head as she woke up, she felt weak and even thought she just woke up she felt to tired to even open her own eyes also something was squeezing her hand so tight she could barely feel her fingers. She also could tell she was lying on her stomach which she never liked and was in a bed she had never slept in before.

Groaning Lily forced her eyes open and came face to face with a sleeping James Potter sitting in a chair with his head laying on the bed right next to her head, looking around him she saw she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, but she couldn't remember how she got there.

Let's see she thought I remember waking up with James, that was nice, Sirius and Micayla fighting, walking around Hogsmeade, then having a picnic with James and then…..VOLDEMORT!

"HOLY SHIT." Lily yelled out and tried to sit up but pain in her back like she had never felt before caused another scream from her jerking James out of his slumber. James jumped up at hearing Lily scream to see her screaming louder with every move she made, he grabbed both of her hands trying to hold her still.

"Lily, baby you've got to stop moving I know it hurts but if you keep moving your back not only will the pain get worse it will start bleeding again." James said moving both of her hands above her head holding them with one hand as he ran his other hand through her hair still whispering in her ear until she stopped moving and her screaming went down to just painful whimpers.

"Its ok baby I got you." James whispered in her ear kissing her temple, he hated not being able to stop her pain.

"What is wrong with my back? I remember Voldemort and the Deatheaters and us running but then it just all goes blank." Lily said taking deep breaths, the pain in her back was still bad but thank Merlin it didn't feel like knifes running down her back.

"Well while we were running one of the Deatheaters saw us running and he hit you with a curse. The curse that hit your was some kind of cutting curse it cut your back up pretty bad. What is even worse is no one had ever heard of it not even Dumbledore and every healing potion and spell that Madam Pompfry had tried hasn't worked so your going to have to heal the muggle way." James explained sitting back down in his seat letting her left hand go but keeping her right hand and never taking his hand away from her hair.

"Did they catch Voldemort or any of the Deatheaters?" Lily asked finally able to open her eyes to look at James who was frowning down at her.

"No all the fucking bastards got away. Merlin Lily." James whispered tightening his hold on both her hand and her hair as he leaned his elbows on her bed bringing his face right in front of hers.

"When I heard you scream and looked there was so much blood and you turned so white I thought you were going……"James stopped closing his eyes at the thought and leaning to give her a lingering kiss to her lips. "I won't let this happen again." James said opening his eyes to look into her bright green eyes. Lily could hear the determination in his voice and gave him a small smile.

"James I know you like to think you can do anything, but you can't stop things like this from happening." she said she wanted to kiss him for thinking he could protect her like this but it hurt to much to move so she settled for giving his hand a squeeze.

"The fuck I can't. We are never leaving Hogwarts again." James said. Lily couldn't help but laugh cause looking at his face she knew he was serious.

"Oh James don't make me laugh it hurts." she giggled trying to stop so she wouldn't be in more pain.

"I'm not fucking kidding Lily I'll find some way but you are never leaving Hogwarts again you could teach or something." James said sitting back a looking proud of him.

"James you know as well as I do that I can't stay here, it's really sweet that you are worry about me like this but your just being crazy plus I don't think I would like to teach that would mean putting up with boys like you every day of my life and I can only handle one of you." Lily smiled happy when James laughed and leaned forward onto the bed again.

"I better be the only one you handle." James smirked leaning down and gave her bottom lip a little nibble soothing the sting with a lick of his tongue before sealing her lips with his own, moving his lips over hers slowly feeling Lily respond with a lick of her tongue across his lips, allowing him to suck her tongue into his mouth to play with his own.

"Ahem, I hope I'm not interrupting."

At hearing Dumbledore's voice Lily jerked her head back a blush covering her face but James just sat back with a smirk on his face as he looked at his aging headmaster who came to stand behind James so that Lily could see him.

"Nothing I won't just start all over when we are alone again but just to be sure, would I get detention if I said yes?" James grinned as he looked up at Professor Dumbledore, only reaching down to rub his knee when Lily punched it hard her blush spreading but Dumbledore just laughed.

"Mr. Potter I am sure that even if the thought of detention was in account if you wanted something bad enough I don't think you would pay any mind." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he watched James cross his arms over his chest looking proud that the headmaster thought that about him to which Lily just rolled her eyes.

"So Lily dear how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked looking over his half moon speckles at the injured girl the twinkle in his eyes dimming just a bit.

"I'm ok I guess, hurts a lot if I move." Lily said watching as Dumbledore configured a small stepping stool into a big comfortable looking chair and sat down beside James.

"Professor has Madam Pompfry or Professor Slughorn came up with anything that will heal her?" James asked looking from Lily's back to Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Potter it seems that the curse that was used is one that the caster created and as far as we know there are not Miss. Evens I'm very sorry." Dumbledore said looking down at Lily.

"It's ok I'm just glad it was just my back and me or James wasn't really hurt." Lily said giving both faces a small smile.

"Professor I've been thinking about something." James said turning to look at Dumbledore. "I've been here since Lily was brought here and she was the first one and I've not seen anyone that was brought in here with more than a broken arm and that was from a fall and all of them said that they didn't see Voldemort at all. Why did Voldemort come to us himself?" James asked keeping his eyes on Dumbledore, watching as the twinkle in the blue eyes dimmed even more.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evens there is something I have been wanting to talk to you two about. Miss. Evens this summer did any of the Deatheaters try to kill you or harm you in any way?" Dumbledore asked leaning forward to listen to Lily looking deep in thought.

"No, but I did hear one of them say something about the dark Lord wanting me alive or something like that." Lily said trying to remember what the Deatheaters had said but the thought of that night was still painful to think about.

"That is correct, and Mr. Potter I do believe you remember that when Miss. Evens was brought to your home I wanted to have a word with her." Dumbledore said, nodding his head at James's own nod.

"Yes, I was in fact going to come have a word with you Lily but it came to my attention that this is more complicated than I first thought. This past summer Lord Voldemort came across a much respected seer, and he consulted with her all summer. We are not for sure what her name is only that it is a female and this summer she made a production and we have reason to believe that is involves you Miss. Evens." Dumbledore finished looking at a wide eyed Lily.

"Do you know exactly what she said, Professor?" James asked looking as wide eyed as Lily. Dumbledore just sighed and nodded his head again.

"In the days of adolescent the Stag will find his Emerald, and by doing so will create a bond

With this bond the Stag and his Emerald will make a powerful treasure.

This treasure and this bond will be the key downfall of the Dark Lord." Dumbledore finished concern and confusion in his eyes.

"Professor I don't understand I don't know what anything about stags or jewels." Lily said looking from Dumbledore over to James who had a very weird look on his face as he stared at the floor.

"I thought that at first it had something to do with jewels to Miss. Evens mostly because of the mention of a treasure but then as myself and Jason Potter were talking about it he told me that it was a strange thing about emeralds, said his son would come home every summer and talk non stop about the girl with the eyes that were as green as emeralds and was like no one else's." Dumbledore grinned looking at a blushing James and Lily couldn't help but smile at seeing James Potter blushing like a school girl.

"As I was saying we started looking at all the pictures of emeralds we could find and we discovered that your eyes Miss. Evens is the same exact color of an emerald. So naturally we went to talk to you that night and seeing your family being attacked we came to the conclusion that you what the Emerald but we have yet to figure out what the Stag means nor the bond and the treasure." Dumbledore completed his speech with a confused look, one Lily had never seen on her headmaster before. Looking over at James she saw that he still had that weird look on his face but now it was like he was arguing with himself until suddenly he cleared his throat and looked up at Dumbledore.

"Um Professor I think I might know something about the Stag part." James said quietly only breaking eye contact with Dumbledore for a brief second when the old man turned his eyes to him.

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"Um well it's like this during our second Sirius, Peter, and I was starting to get suspicious about Remus and after a lot of fights and sneaking around we found out about his…um condition." James told Dumbledore looking real quiet over at Lily when he said condition; Lily stared at James silently asking him what he was talking about.

"Ah yes I thought you three would figure that out. He could only come up with so many excuses." Dumbledore laughed, Lily looked between the two not knowing what they were talking about.

"Well when we found out about what he was we thought about ways to help him, and that lead us to finding a book about becoming an animagus." James looked down as he spoke not wanting to see the looks on neither Dumbledore nor Lily's face, he really didn't want to tell them any of this but if the Stag was talking about him then Dumbledore needed to know. "And well to make a long story short we became animagus and my form is a Stag." James spoke the last bit a bit quick almost so fast that Lily almost missed what he said.

"James Potter you didn't. You could be put in Azkaban. Are you crazy?" Lily snapped raising her head off the bed but stopped as the pain once again ran through her back.

"Lily dear you have to be still or the cuts on your back will reopen, right now that's not important. James your animagus form is a stag." Dumbledore conformed looking like a piece of a puzzle just feel into place at James's nod.

"Yes sir, do you think the stag and his emerald is talking about me and Lily?" James asked reaching over to grab Lily's hand that he had dropped at hearing about the seer.

"I'm almost certain, now we just have to figure out what the bond and the treasure is." Dumbledore said staring off into space obviously thinking. James looked over at Lily to see her looking at the bed.

"Well I suppose for now all we can do is wait but if you think of anything that could help in anyway you know where to find me." Dumbledore said before standing preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"Why do you think Dumbledore didn't say anymore than that?" Lily wondered aloud she found it odd the way the headmaster was acting he usually had all the answers.

"I don't know I guess that's all he knows. It is a very strange prediction. What the hell kind of bond and treasure are we supposed to find?" James asked, moving his chair closer to Lily and leaning down to place a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm not sure. What were you talking about when you were talking about Remus? What's wrong with him?" Lily asked staring into James's brown eyes.

"I can't Lily it's not my secret to tell it's his." James replied looking away he felt guilty not telling her but it wasn't his place to tell her.

"Is it that he's a werewolf?" Lily asked making sure to watch his face she could always tell if he was lying by just his expression.

"How did you know that?" James asked shocked he thought he Sirius and Peter were the only ones that knew besides the teachers, and well the greasy git but that is a different story. Lily rolled her eyes at the look of shock on his face.

"Oh please, I'm not stupid. He leaves a few days before the full moon every month also he get really grumpy right before he has to leave also I think if the past year he has had at least 6 grandmothers to die and I'm pretty sure you have no more than two when your parents are still married which I know for a fact that Remus's parents are still married. Plus I, Micayla, and Alexis overheard you and Sirius talking about Remus being a werewolf about two years ago." Lily tried to give James her sweetest smile when telling him about listening to his conversation but knew it wasn't working when he glared at her.

"And why the fuck was you listening to me and Sirius talking if it was none of your fucking business?" James demanded. He didn't like the fact that someone could have found out about Remus, he knew if it got out that Remus was a werewolf than he would have to leave school. The only thing keeping his temper in check was the fact that it was Lily and since Remus was still at school they didn't tell anyone else. Plus Lily was making one of the sexiest smiles he had ever seen.

"Well you had just transfigured all my pajamas see through and I didn't know it and walked around the common room for at least 20 minutes until Micayla finally came and told me, and get that smirk off your face before I smack it off that wasn't funny, but I wanted to get you back and we followed you around I was hoping we would hear one of your deep dark secrets but we didn't know we would hear one of Remus's. We didn't tell anyone I promise." Lily told him not liking that the smirk was still there.

"Oh yeah I remember that, damn did I have good dreams after that." James's smirk grew as he thought back on Lily walking around with see through pajamas showing off her matching red lace bra and boy shorts…Mmmmm lacey……ouch!

James glared at Lily while rubbing his knee where she once again punched him.

"If you had been listening to me instead of in naughty land I wouldn't have hit you." Lily laughed as a small blush spread over her cheeks.

"What makes you think I was in naughty land?" James asked grinning at the blush, only laughing and shrugging his shoulders when Lily just looked down at his lap where you could see just how much he was enjoying the thought of a Lacy Lily.

"I'm not about to say sorry for that, it's all your fault but I'm sorry for not listening, what was you saying?" James asked trying to listen to her and keep his mind away from naughty land as Lily called.

"I asked if Remus being a werewolf was what you were talking about with Dumbledore."

"Yeah, when we were in our second year we started thinking about the excuses, him leaving every full moon, plus he's really afraid of the moon won't even look at it. When we finally figured it out and he told us we were right we started looking up ways to maybe cure him or make it easier that's when we found out that when animals are bitten they don't turn and Sirius found a book on Animagus's. It took us until 5th year to be able to do it but we finally did, I'm a stag, Sirius is a dog looks a lot like the grim, and Peter is a rat." James said thinking about his friends with a smile a pride shining on his face.

"Oh so that's why you all started calling each other those nicknames I always wondered were you guys came up with them." Lily said just staring at James. It was one of the nicest, sweetest, most thoughtful thing she had ever heard someone do for a friend, they could have killed themselves trying to do that kind of magic so that their friend wouldn't have to go through one of the worst time of their life by his self. It also showed how powerful James was, it was kinda hot to Lily.

"So about the prediction do we tell anyone or do nothing and just hope Dumbledore can figure it out or what?" James asked leaning back in his chair trying to get comfortable while still being able to hold onto Lily's hand.

"I think we should just keep it to ourselves and do a little research on our own. We can look up the different types of bonds and treasures and with us and Dumbledore on it we'll figure it out, but right now I'm so tired." Lily said closing her eyes but not once loosening her grip on James's hand.

"That's ok let's both get some sleep we'll talk about it tomorrow." James whispered leaning forward again to kiss her once again on the lips then leaning back watching as a peaceful look took over her worried one as she drifted off to sleep before closing his own.


End file.
